Friends, Family, and Creepy Asians
by CookieCollabs
Summary: Matthew Williams thought he was going to have a fresh start when he entered his art college. However, he goes in way over his head with his new roommate. Oh yeah, and his brother's the president. And gay. Bumped up to M for YAOI and language. CanadaxKorea
1. Chapter 1

Stepping down the near-empty hallway of the university, Matthew looked around nervously, wringing his hands and shifting his bag every here and there. _I'd like to get in at a decent time for my first day..._ he thought warily, tucking a strand of wavy, blonde hair behind his ear. Turning a corner, he reached the door and took a moment to take a deep breath. _I hope they notice me!_ With that, Matthew opened the door, standing in the threshold and looking around for his art teacher.

Inside the door was a room that was more _madhouse_ than _art classroom_. There were about eleven other students (it was a pretty small class). Several stood out in his mind. There was a blonde girl... boy... it...? who was staring out the window, twirling a pink pencil. Two blonde boys, one with noticeably... larger than usual eyebrows, argued about something that he could pick up on while another blonde, who had longer wavy hair, added in random statements that contradicted them both. Finally, there was a tall boy with dark brown-black hair and a noticeable... curl... in his hair, doodling in his notebook.

_This is..._ Matthew stared in awe for a moment at the noticeably wrecked classroom. Weighing his options, the Canadian decided to stride over to where the art teacher sat at his desk, munching at a slice of pizza and painting a... was that a Nazi sign? What the hell was wrong with him? As he bobbed his head and hummed to himself, his curl bounced happily, almost just as happily as his own expression and well-being. "U-Um...! Excuse me...!" he piped up, voice an octave or two higher from nerves.

At first, the supposed teacher didn't seem to hear him. After two more tries, he finally turned his attention to him. "Ve~ Hello! Are you..." -He shot a glance at his clipboard- "Ve! Matthew Williams?" He peered at him over his pizza slice.

"U-Um, yes, I am!" Matthew rubbed at the back of his neck, nervously: a thing he tended to do when nervous. "I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. V-Vargas..." he looked around the classroom behind his glasses. When his gaze locked with the boy with the curl's, he blushed, a squeak escaping his lips, and turned back to look at Feliciano sharply.

Mr. Vargas gave a light, giggle-ish laugh. "And I you! There's a free seat next to Yong Soo over there~" He motioned towards Curl Doodle Kid. "Class will start once everyone settles down."

Like that would happen.

"Uh, th-thank you!" With that, Matthew headed over to the two-person desk that was only occupied by one at the time. Sitting down beside Yong Soo, Matthew rummaged through his backpack and got out his notebook and chewed-up, number 2 pencil. "I-I'm Matthew," he squeaked quietly, trembling in fear of making an enemy on the first day.

Yong Soo looked up, his curl bouncing slightly when he did. His face broke into a smile. "Hi!"

Startled by his sudden carefree smile, Matthew jumped a bit before shakily picking his pencil up and looking around. "U-Um... Do we ever..._ learn_ anything here? From the teacher? I-I don't mean to be rude!"

The other boy blinked. "You're new, aren't you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Matthew blushes, giving away the apparent - and obvious - answer. New _and_ shy.

Yong laughed at his expression and outstretched his hand to him. "My name's Im Yong Soo, but my first name's Yong Soo!" He paused. "It's an Asian thing. And you're Matthew?"

Tentatively, Matthew took his hand, blushing even more. "M-Matthew Williams. But, um... Yes, Matthew is my first name." he smiled sheepishly at his own correction.

The taller boy shook his hand eagerly. His longer-than-his-arm sleeve drooped a little from his arm.

After a moment, Matthew managed to pull his arm back and went to scribble something in his notebook. "So, um... What kind of art do you like?" he asked, wanting to get to know his partner.

"I like computer graphics and comics... And manhwa... And manga!" He enthused.

"I enjoy making my own comics," Matthew smiled, a true, friendly, 'I think we'll get along' smile. "I have a friend who is really interested in making comics, but he couldn't afford to come here."

"Really? Cool!" The other said, turning his attention back to his doodle -A fairly good sketch of a fluffy kitten- "Where you from?"

For a moment, Matthew looked at his comic of him and a friend that he was working on. "Um, Canada," he murmured, accidentally adding, "...eh."

Yong Soo had the decency not to laugh. "Betcha you can't guess where I'm from!" He said lightly.

"Um..." That was actual a hard one. "I-I actually can't, sorry. I don't know that many, er, Asians..." _That sounded so racist! _he thought dreadfully. Matthew worried his lower lip, looking at his comic.

"I'm Korean~" Yong Soo said lightly. "I've lived in America for most my life, though..."

"Oh, really? Why is that? I-If it's okay for me to ask..." Matthew frowned, doodling his curl onto his comic figure and trying not to over exaggerate it.

"We~ell..." Yong Soo's gaze drifted up to the ceiling. He laughed again, but it was a lot quieter. "Just... Family matters, is all."

"I-I see..." Matthew dipped his head in a nod, shading in his comic character's shirt. "That's understandable. I also have family matters, but they're inside of this state... which wasn't a great choice, but I've lived here for almost 10 years now. I turned 18 just this July, by the way," he murmured on a side note. "I just barely got into the university because of my connections and family..."

"Oh..." Yong Soo said. "Well that's, that, I guess~ Shall I introduce to the others after class?"

"Er...!" -People...?- "Um, you don't -have- to, but... if you must..." Matthew murmured in a quieter-than-usual voice.

"Being shy won't get you far here~" Yong Soo said. He seemed about to add something else when a clear voice sounded through the room. "Ve~ It's time for class!"

"Oh.. So we actually have class here," Matthew murmured, closing his notebook to look at Feliciano, who had stood up and walked to the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

Mr. Vargas started writing on the board.

_"First Term Project"_

"First things first, we have a new student. You all aren't in kindergarten, though, so don't make a big deal about it until later~ Next, I'll be introducing you all to a project~ I requires a partner, so choose whoever!"

Scribbling in his notebook again, Matthew continued to listen, hiding his face and praying that Mr. Vargas wouldn't introduce him. Praying... Just _praying_. Something he almost never did.

"For the project, you just have to work together to find something you have in common with your partner and paint it together. It can either be literal or not! I'll grade it based off of emotion, coloring, quality, and cooperation~" the teacher stopped for a second. Er... Ve... That's it~! Choose your partner! It's due on March 9th!

"Sounds easy enough..." Matthew murmured to himself, hiding his face more in his curtain of wavy hair. "Now just to find out my partner... Wh-What if they don't like me?" he worried his lip again, nervous about meeting the others. He didn't even realize he had begun to talk to himself out loud. "It'll be like high school all over again!"

Soon, everyone in the class started partnering up. Matthew felt a poke on his arm. Yong Soo shot him a sheepish smile. "Um... Do you want to be my partner?"

Matthew looked up, noticing everyone had a partner but him and Yong Soo. "Um... Sure..."

"Yay!" Yong Soo exclaimed, excited to work with Matthew.

"Right..." the Canadian looked around the classroom, spotting the bushy-browed student and furrowing his own, much less bushy eyebrows. _I've seen him before..._

He was currently yelling at the other blonde, which to have no effect, much to his antagonization.

_And that other kid..._ Matthew frowned, shaking away his thoughts. -The world isn't that small.-

"Hm? Why're you staring at Arthur and Francis?"

Snapping out of one of his many moments of talking to himself, Matthew blushed and looked back at the Korean. "It's nothing. Th-They just looked like people I knew, especially the uh... the guy with the green eyes." _It would be rude to say 'the guy with the big eyebrows'!_

"Bushy brows?" The Korean said wryly. "That's Arthur. He moved here from England a year ago."

"England, huh..." A flash of hanging out in England when he was 15 came to mind and Matthew furrowed his brows. "I see. A year ago?" _That's ironic. Alfred just became president a year ago... No, this Arthur guy couldn't have anything to do with Alfred... could he?_

Yong Soo nodded. "Wanna go talk to them?"

"Um..!" Matthew weighed his options. _It would be nice to make new friends..._ He nodded. "Sure... You know them well, I'm guessing?"

Yong Soo shrugged. "I'm not, like bosom buddies with anyone, but I know them well enough." He said lightly.

"O-Okay..." Matthew shifted, unsure of how to get their attention.

"You ass! Why did I have to be paired with you?" could be heard over the noise of the classroom and Matthew winced. _He sounded scary!_

"Hahaha~ You know you love me~" The other blonde, said, paying no attention to Arthur's hostility.

"Oi, Arthur!" Yong Soo called to catch their attention.

About to call the French a 'dim-witted bastard', Arthur turned around and his anger melted when he noticed that it was Yong Soo who had called for him. He held his hand out to shove Francis out of his seat, chuckling in amusement and walking over to stand by Yong Soo and Matthew's desk. "You called?" he muttered, large eyebrows furrowing. "I was in the middle of making that ass cry."

Matthew hid his face behind his hair and his glasses fell onto the desk. Blushing, he looked up and grabbed them, momentarily dazed by how enormously _huge_ Arthur's eyebrows were up close. Thankfully, the other didn't seem to notice his moment of staring.

"I'm showing this kid around." Yong Soo said, despite the fact that he was the youngest person in the _college_, let alone that classroom.

"Oh..." Arthur offered Matthew a kind smile. "You remind me of this kid I know," he said on a side note. "But his hair was shorter and he was constantly bugging me about going to McDonalds and buying a million hamburgers, the twit."

"What?" Matthew gaped. "Wh-What was his name?"

"I believe his name is Alfred... Alfred F. Jones. Why?" Arthur's smile turned into a concerning frown. "Just about everyone in America knows him because he's the youngest president."

Unsure of whether he should be upset, happy, or angry, Matthew could only rub that back o his neck. "Th-That's my brother..."

"You've got to be pulling my leg, poppit. I've known that kid since he was 5. He's an only child."

The Canadian glared at the floor, hands balling up into fists. "He's such a dirty liar! Why would he lie about such a thing? I'm his twin brother! I'm his older twin brother! He was born three days after me because our mother had pre-labor problems and died because of it! I have proof!" he exclaimed, getting wound up. "I..." he dug the heel of his palms into his watery eyes. "I'm not a liar..."

Arthur frowned, taken aback from the seemingly quiet boy's sudden exclamation. The whole class had gone dead silent to listen. One student exclaimed, "There's no way he could be related to the president!" Another cried, "I didn't know we had a new student!"

Yong Soo was frowning thoughtfully at Matthew during his outburst and finally snapped, "I believe him! I mean, doesn't he look like him?"

"You like, have a point." The he-she sitting by the window piped up. His voice had a valley girl tone too. "He has the blond hair and glasses and all..."

Matthew cracked a half-smile, encouraged by their words. He looked up at Arthur, who looked uneasy. "I can prove it to you."

"How so?" Arthur wondered, curious to hear.

"I..." _How will I prove it?_ Matthew mentally kicked himself. _I'm starting to act like Al! I shouldn't act on impulse!_ "I can call him or... or umm... Yeah, I could try..."

"Good idea." Yong Soo said lightly. "What'll you say to him?"

"I'll..." Matthew shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea someone was actually up for it. "I'll ask if he was busy... But he's not. He's on vacation, but I'll act like I didn't know."

"How do you know his schedule?" Arthur questioned. "This is getting suspicious."

"Sorry..." Matthew flushed. "I've been wanting to make up for quite awhile now..." He pulled out his phone and pressed the 7 button, which was Alfred's speed dial. The tone dial went for a few times and then a click. A male Lithuanian answered the phone. "Oh, hey, Toris... It's nice to know you're still alive," he shakily teased, his eyes looking everywhere but the students. "U-Um... Is Al around? Uh-huh... Yeah, I'm sorry to disturb you." He waited a moment and then almost jumped out of his seat when the loud 'hello?' from his brother echoed through his eardrums.

This got Arthur's attention. "Put it on speakerphone, will you?"

The Canadian did so and placed the phone on his desk, saying, "Um, hey, Al..."

A three-second pause.  
>"MATTIE!" The voice on the phone, sounding a lot like Matthew's but louder and more energetic exclaimed excitedly. "Hey! What's up? It's been so long."<p>

Beginning to grin like an idiot, Matthew managed to say, "U-Um, yeah! Well, I-I'm in class and all, b-but there's a friend of yours who's here. He says you... He says you told him..." his grin faded. "...that you were an only child."

"Oh... Who was this?" Alfred's voice demanded.

"His name is Arthur. He claims to know you for quite awhile."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "I'm right here, fatass. You're probably stocked up on hamburgers on your vacation, aren't you?"

"A-Arthur?" Confusion saturated Matthew's twin's voice. "I... I'm sorry, Mattie. I'm busy. We'll catch up, later kay?"

"W-Wait, Al...! We haven't talked in so long..." Alfred hung up and Matthew stared at his phone, too shocked to do anything. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stood up, grabbing his phone and pushing past the crowd to leave the classroom without a word. He ran outside the university and punched the speed dial number, holding the phone to his ear and praying - praying for the second time that day - that Alfred would pick up for a second time. If he was available then, he _had_ to be available now.

Arthur looked at the door where Matthew had left, surprised that he had ditched just like that. He turned back to Yong Soo. "Ah, well that was..."

Alfred didn't answer.

Yong Soo sighed. "Aw, hell."

Suddenly, Mr. Vargas sat up at his desk. "Haah? Ve...? What happened?"

"Al..." Matthew closed his phone and reopened it, trying again. When he didn't get an answer, he left a voicemail. "Al, I don't know what's wrong, but I feel like it's my fault. Could you please call back? Um... bye." The Canadian stuffed his phone back into his pocket, stepping into the university once more and hurrying towards the receptionist desk. "Um, could I have the key to room 701? I didn't receive one." He thanked her and hurried to his room, tears falling down his face while he unlocked his door. Breathing heavily through the tears, Matthew shut his door and locked it, looking around at the bed on the right that had all of his luggage laid next to it. _A dorm... Great._ He shuddered and hid in a corner, trying to call his brother again in a desperate need to make up.

The Brit shook his head, wondering what the hell had just happened. "I have no idea. He tried calling his brother, then I spoke up and he freaked and hung up. Matthew left just a minute ago. I don't know where the poppit ran off to."

"Weird... Oh well~ I was going to end class anyway. Dismissed~!"

Arthur hurried out, feeling sincerely worried for Matthew, even though he had just met him. _He reminds me of Al so much, except his personality... Definitely not his personality. _The Brit grabbed his bag and turned to the receptionist, requesting the room where Matthew Williams was bunked.

"He just checked in. He's in room 701."  
>"Thank you," he gave a quick nod and hurried off, taking on the several stairs and reaching his room at last. <em>Now the hard part...<em>

Yong Soo sighed, and grabbed his bag to hang over his shoulder. He took out his card key with had his room number printed on it neatly.  
>701.<p>

"Umm..." Arthur hummed out loud, knocking hesitantly. If Matthew was really telling the truth... Could he also have the same anger problem as Alfred? Would he lash out at him if he said something wrong? Footsteps came from the other side and the door opened a crack. "Matthew? Thank goodness you're oka-" Slam! "-ay..." Attempt to make sure Matthew was okay: Success. Attempt to get Matthew to talk to him: Failed.

Matthew had slammed the door in his face and, for once, the guilt that would usually make his stomach clench and cramp didn't appear. He looked at his call history. 48 calls sent to Alfred and 23 Voicemails unreceived. "He hasn't opened them yet..." he murmured, choking up.

Yong Soo stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall when he saw Arthur walking towards him. He knew the blonde didn't stay on that floor, so why was he there?

"Arthur?" He finally asked. He wasn't shy about those sorts of things.

Arthur frowned when he noticed that Yong Soo had come to the floor. "I didn't know your dorm was up here," was all he said, and walked past the taller boy.

"Yeah." He said lightly, heading to his room. With a slide of his card, he opened the door-to see a certain blonde with glasses and a crushed expression on his face that most certainly wasn't there the day before. "Gah-"

Matthew looked up, startled beyond his wits when the door opened. He collected himself and stood up, stepping away from his corner and fixing his glasses. "Y-Yong Soo? What are you doing in my..." he looked around and spotted a picture frame on the nightstand between the two beds with three people in the picture... one of them being a younger looking Yong Soo.

"Uh, what am _I_ doing in _your_ dorm... is what you would probably ask..." Matthew laughed shakily. "Small world...?"

Yong Soo smiled. "Yup." He headed to the bed on what was his side the room, and sat down. "Thank God I cleaned my room. They told me that I'd have a roommate, but I wasn't paying attention to the date!" He admitted sheepishly.

"I-I'm not picky..." Boy, was that a lie. Matthew grabbed his suitcase and lifted it onto his bed, unzipping it and looking through its contents. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and set it on his nightstand. A picture of him and Alfred when they were a little younger, laughing and cheering for Matthew's favorite hockey team back in Canada. Thankfully, their friend had gotten it at a good moment instead of when Matthew was shouting at the team and getting a little too worked up and almost getting them kicked out. Those were the days... He smiled at the frame, adjusting it on the table and going back to his suitcase.

"Well, that's good." The other said. He seemed to be casually putting stuff away, one of the things tucked into his dressers the picture Matthew had seen earlier. He wanted to ask if Matthew was okay, but deep down, he was scared of talking to others about feelings and crap.

"So, um..." Matthew started digging through his suitcase some more and tensing up when he saw the photo album stuffed into his bag. "When did I put this here...?"

_"Here! You can have it! Take it to college with you!"_

_"But, Al... This is yours!"_

_"Think of it as a sorry gift for ruining yours."_

Matthew smiled to himself. "Right..." he set the photo album in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "Um, Yong Soo, do you mind if we... talk? I'd like to, um, get to know my roommate, if that's alright with you."

Yong Soo blinked. "Really? Sure. I don't mind talking." He gave him a small smile. "What do you want to talk about specifically?"

"Hmm... What exactly..." Matthew settled down on his bed, crossing his legs in a noticeably feminine gesture. "Family," he said bluntly. "Cause I really don't have any. You seem to, though." Without even thinking, he brought up that horrid topic, all too curious about parents and family quarrels. "I'll start off. My father ran away when my mother died while giving birth to Al."

Yong Soo blinked. "I see." He didn't seem overly eager to add to the conversation. "I don't have much to say."

**Kristen: That was the end of chapter one of "Family, Friendship, and Crazy Asians"! Expect chapter two soon, as I am currently in the middle of editing it! This was originally a roleplay played out by me and my beloved Na-chan. These roleplays are messaged through Facebook messages and after we finish a chapter or story, I go back and copy/paste everything into a Word document. If you see any dashes(-) around some text, then that's because I missed an italics source. Sorry! I'm not perfect! If there are any shifty POVs, then you know why now.**

**Nani: Heyyy readers that hopefully are out there! I'm still a fanfic newb, yet I haven't posted any on my actual account yet. I haven't gotten the hang of everyone yet, so excuse me if Yong Soo, Alfred, or anyone else I roleplay in the future are horribly OOC.**

**Characters:**

**Kristen-**

**Matthew**

**Arthur**

**Nani-**

**Yong Soo**

**Feliciano**

**Francis**

**Felicks**

**Alfred**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't have much to say." Yong Soo said calmly. He didn't look upset or serious, or anything really. He did have a strange smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "I love my family." He added in light tone.

"Oh... I love what family I have left," Matthew admitted, smiling almost distantly. "Al became president because he said that he would make me smile. But then he never said anything after awhile..."

"Nn." Yong Soo said. "I'm just wondering... You seem so shy, but you're able to open up so easily. How do you do it?" He looked up at him honestly.

"How do I do it, you ask?" Matthew smiled warmly. "I don't have many friends. Williem left quite awhile ago with his girlfriend." He winced.

"Oh..." Yong Soo nodded slowly. "Neither do I. My brother Yao usually tolerates me and that's it. I still love him though." He added breezily.

"Oh, I see," was all Matthew could think to say. "I really miss going to hockey games with Al..." He pulled out his photo album and stood at Yong Soo's bed, silently asking if he could sit by the boy so he could show him pictures.

Yong Soo looked up and nodded in acknowledgement at his unasked question. He was pretty good at reading expressions.

Matthew sat down, a little too close for comfort, and opened up the album, pointing to a picture of a woman with dirty blonde hair and shiny blue-purple eyes. "That's our mom, Samantha. I don't have any pictures of my father."

"Wow, she's pretty!" Yong Soo exclaimed brightly. "If Alfred looks just you, you both take after her!" He pointed at his eyes. "You have her eyes, though!"

At the sudden finger pointing at his violet eyes, Matthew jumped. He laughed. "Yeah, Al has blue eyes... like the sea! Auntie Jill always said they were like the sea." He pointed to the next picture of a girl with brown, curly hair and bright green eyes. "And that's Auntie Jill. She took care of us until we were 15. Unfortunately, Auntie Jill was in a car accident and she needed a heart transplant. Nobody was positive for a donor, so they pulled the plug." He averted his gaze at this. "I watched her die. It sounds sick."

Without muttering another word, his finger moved to the next picture, which was him and Al when they were 3 years old. "Time skip. This is our third birthday party celebrated on the 2nd of July, since Auntie Jill and Uncle Robert could never make up their mind when our birthdays should be celebrated. They kept altering between the 2nd and 3rd until me and Al decided to make our official celebration on the 3rd. Why, I have no clue." He pointed to the last picture on the page with a man in a grey suit with salt and pepper hair and caramel eyes. "That's Uncle Robert. He died in the car accident as well."

Yong Soo tilted his head to the side, taking in the pictures. He didn't know what else to do.

"Umm..." He turned the page and pointed shakily at a picture of Alfred at the age of 14. "There's Al... He's in a lot of these pictures. Al's a camera whore."

"Wow~!" Yong Soo exclaimed. "I've only seen him far away on the news!" He seemed to suddenly think of something. "Don't you have to be like, 30 to be the Prez? And if he's from Canada, he's not a US citizen..."

"Hmm... I don't understand that either. He seemed to inherit our father's American genes, so they passed him as an American. From what I know of, he was really famous." He turned a few pages and pointed to a more up to date shot of a very drunk Alfred in front of the camera hugging a also very drunk Matthew. The Canadian blushed furiously. "Long story, but it's one of the most up to date I have of him."

Yong Soo giggled at that one and got up, stretching. "Well, not that wasn't interesting..." he said, unaware of the edge that sentence had, "But I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to sleep."

"Oh, not to worry. But it's only..." Matthew stood up and checked his phone, not even noticing the one missed call flashing on the screen. He showed the front screen to Yong Soo so he could see the time. 2:40pm.

Yong Soo sighed. "It's too bright outside. I'll wake up later." He hovered over Matthew, watching him for a couple minutes.

"I can shut the blinds if you want." Matthew headed over to the window, tripping and dropping his phone in the process. "Oh, damnit!" he swore, gritting his teeth in pain from the throbbing in his knee. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his phone, wincing. "Geez, if I keep dropping this..." The phone flashed the text again and Matthew frowned.

When he returned to the bed, Yong Soo was already underneath the covers. His eyes were closed, but he didn't look asleep.

"Alright, go ahead and sleep..." he murmured, opening his one and pressing 1, for voicemail.

"You've got one new message from..." the automatic voice message read the number and Matthew's eyes widened when Alfred's voicemail played.

_"H-Hey, Mattie. Er, when you hear this, call back. Please. If you're not busy and all."_

_CLICK._

He was never one to leave long messages.

Sighing, Matthew deleted the message and dialed his number, holding the phone to his ear and looking at the supposedly sleep lump that was Yong Soo.

The phone picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Al, this is Matthew... I, uh, got your voicemail..." he murmured into the phone. "Sorry if I'm interrupting your vacation."

"No, it's fine!" Alfred said quickly. "Sorry cutting for you off earlier."

"It's alright." Matthew smiled. "We all have our reasons, right?"

"Yeah... So how've you been? You started college today, right?"

"Yeah I did," Matthew nodded to himself, leaning against his headboard. "How's the office? I hate to bring it up on your vacation, but it's been like a year since we talked. Isn't that a little harsh, ditching your 'older' brother all of a sudden for so long," he teased.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, again. Enough about me! How was your fancy-shmancy art college?" Effectively, the focus was back on Matthew.

"Stop bringing the subject onto me! There must be something going on!" Matthew rolled his eyes, laughing lightly at his brother's usual personality. "It's not fancy, Al. I barely afforded it with the money mom had for our 'future college funds' account."

"Sooo...? It can't be that horrible!"

"It isn't, I'll admit. It just feels like we didn't get anything done today. Our teacher is so carefree, not that I'm complaining, and we got out really earlier. I ended up being the center of attention for talking to Arthur about you... By the way..." Matthew's violet eyes narrowed and the humor in his voice evaporated. "Why _did_ you tell him that you were an only child? And _please_ don't hang up, Al!"

"..." A sigh. "I should tell you... But you probably won't like it."

This got Matthew's attention. " I wouldn't like what, Al? You should know by now that you can tell me anything."

"I... Mattie... I... I met Artie back when we went England. And we, well, we got along."

"Mmhmm?" Mattie hummed, just to let him know he was listening.

"And... Well..." He sighed. "Screw this... I went out with him."

"Oh, is that..." Matthew frowned at the guilt in Alfred's tone. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother, for Christ's sake!"

"Because I'm stupid." Alfred said flatly. "And maybe upset at myself, too. I didn't want anyone to find out..." he gave a dry, humorless laugh. "You'd probably guess why."

"Your reputation," Matthew murmured, letting them both realize the truth. "Geez, Al. But you didn't answer my question. Why did you tell him you were an only child?"

"...It was so he didn't ask to meet you."

_So that's why..._ "Al, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later now that I'm in his class. Um... To tell you the truth, I'm also..." he blushed, despite no one else around to hear.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

"I'm also gay," he admitted, whispering it into the phone.

"Yeah, I kno-WHA?"

"Shh!" Matthew hissed into the phone, blushing scarlet now. "Don't attract unneeded attention on the other line! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Ahahaha, I know, but... Wow, Mattie! I'd ask why you didn't tell me, but then I'd be a hypocrite!"

"Exactly. Now we've both had our fair share of secrets bottled up. Got anymore?" Matthew pressed, knowing his brother.

"Nope, not at the moment!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"I hope not. Because I can pass as a U.S. citizen and barge through those doors and kick your ass!" Matthew was only teasing and hoped Alfred could tell by the short chuckle at the end.

Alfred laughed as well. "You know what? I'm calling Arthur tomorrow. I owe it to you both."

"Really? I knew the president had some courage!" Matthew cheered, jumping when Yong Soo murmured something in his sleep. "Or is it just because your big brother threatened you?" he challenged, constantly calling himself the big brother so he could stroke Alfred's super-big ego.

"Hmph. Shaddup." Alfred mumbled. "I did it.. Cause I'm the hero!"

"And there goes the hero complex..." he muttered to himself. "Please don't tell me you do that at meetings and interviews!"

"Of course not. I just said that I would try to save the country. They didn't have to know what it meant."

"Thank goodness. But you_ do_ remember what happened to the last president when he promised to save our country and bring the soldiers back in, right?"

"Of course. I'm being careful, promise." Another pause. "Okay, this time, I've said enough! How about you? Made a new BFF?" Alfred said teasingly.

"If I never had any friends before, you think I'd have any now?" his brother teased. "I met someone named Im Yong Soo. He's really nice so far and is currently slipping on his side of the room." Matthew looked down at the floor. "How long is your vacation?" he whispered, an idea making his heart swell:

"Eh. Got one more week. Why?"

"Do you think you could take a visit to Boston?"

"Boston? Why?"

"It's where my college is. I want to reunite with my brother."

"Oh... So do I!" Alfred said happily. "You know what, I'm coming over tomorrow! Bye!" Without further warning or fanfare, the younger twin hung up in excitement for the next day.

The dial tone went off in Matthew's ear before he could say anything and he gaped at the wall. "Tomorrow?" he finally exclaimed, mainly to himself.

**Kristen: So close to 2K! I don't know what happened to the length… I'm afraid we rushed last night because it was our last day of Spring Break. This was an easy one to edit and it rambles.**

**Nani: Gyaahhhh. Yong Soo just nods and says "I see" so many times it's STUPID. D: **

**Kristen: It's true... And thank you guys so much for the reviews! We've already gotten four in just a few hours! What does that tell you? Well, thankfully, it wasn't about the dashes that were there for me to refer to so I could make them italics for thoughts or emphasis, or about how our grammar fails and how bad I can be at editing when I'm tired! I thank you all for not saying a thing! But at the same time… I wish you guys had corrected me, considering we'd like to get better. But, hey! Two updates in one day! If we get more reviews, expect more!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tomorrow?" Matthew exclaimed, mainly to himself. "I-I'm not ready for tomorrow! Al is probably coming with security guards and... and everything! I don't have anything nice!" he groaned, banging his head against the headboard. "This is what happens when your ridiculously hyperactive brother is the president..."

He could practically hear his brother's loud laugh.

"Okay, okay..." Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, effectively calming himself. "I-I'll just draw to calm myself..." But his eyes drifted to his backpack. "I guess cause he's asleep..." He snuck over to his bag, grabbing several books and flipping to the front... which was where the back usually was. "I haven't read this series in awhile..." Matthew murmured.

~~~~

Yong Soo woke up early, his beck sore. "Uhnnn..." He moaned under his breath. He shot a glance at the other bed. Matthew was fast asleep, holding a book. A glance at the clock told him it was still 3 AM.

Matthew mumbled in his sleep, clutching the black and red book to his chest.

Unsure what else to do, Yong Soo leaned back in his bed. _Matthew seems to be doing okay. It sounded like he made up with Alfred or whoever. _He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but one also heard things when trying to sleep. Deciding it was waaay too early to be asleep, he pulled the blanket over his head and slipped into sleep.

Being a light sleeper, Matthew woke to shuffling sheets. "Nn..." he moaned sleepily, setting his book down on the nightstand. He was too tired to think that Yong Soo would end up discovering his liking for manga.

Finally waking at a decent time - 5:30 was decent, right? - Matthew got out of bed and stored his manga back into his bag. He didn't take a glance at the Korean's bed and grumbled to himself, going to his suitcase and taking out a shirt and some jeans. He pulled his hair back, something he rarely did, and tried to slick his curl back, to no avail. "Alright, fine. Be stubborn," he growled at his reflection after pulling on his clothes in the bathroom. After a moment of checking his hair and fixing his glasses, he opened the door and slumped against the door, never a morning person. "I need coffee."

He was only able to get through the day with a strong cup of coffee.

The Korean moaned and turned over stretching. "What time is it...? Da-ze..." He seemed unaware of the verbal tic he uttered.

Matthew managed a tired mumble and then made himself more clearer. "5:30. It's best to go out and get breakfast early..." he muttered, mostly to himself. "You got time to draw or read later, y'know..."

Yong Soo yawned. "Big brother... F-five more minutes... Da-ze..."

"I'm not your big brother, dumbass." The profanity had slipped due to his coherency flying out the window whenever he woke up. Matthew probably wouldn't even realize it until Yong Soo mentioned it after he had a decent amount of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah... I know I'm adopted, don't rub it in..."

This startled Matthew out of his usual morning mood. _He's adopted?_ Looking over at the boy, his mood returned immediately. Nudging the boy with his knee, he slurred, "G'up..."

Yong Soo's eyes slowly opened, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. "Nn..."

"You should come eat breakfast with me... I'll pay," he tried to bribe, not wanting to walk around Boston by himself.

Yong Soo rubbed one of his eyes. "Oh...? Mmkay..." He mumbled. He walked off to the bathroom, probably to freshen up.

Sitting down on his bed, Matthew grabbed his manga book and began to read again, waiting for the other to finish.

When the bathroom door opened, Yong Soo seemed perfectly back to normal. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed brightly. "Lesgo!"

Storing his book back hastily, Matthew stood up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, along with his key, and left with his new roommate. "So, I was thinking... Where should we go?"

Yong Soo grinned. "I know a place! We can walk!" He said brightly, heading to the door.

Before the two could head over to the elevator, a short boy - maybe man? - stood in their way, watching Yong Soo closely.

Matthew frowned, whispering to Yong Soo, "Who's that?"

Yong Soo's eyes widened as they settled on him. Finally, he murmured, "Kiku...?"

The man nodded. From afar his expression was blank, but if you knew him well enough, you could see the concern surfacing in his dark eyes.

Watching the exchange, Matthew frowned and took an unneeded step back.

Seeming thoroughly shocked, Yong Soo took a small, shaky step towards the man identified as Kiku.

"I came to see how you were doing," Kiku said in monotone.

"O-oh..." Yong Soo mumbled, gaze drifting down to his feet, which he shifted his weight between.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." The other mumbled, a strange mix of uncertainty, fear, and quick flashes of reluctant happiness showing in his eyes.

Kiku gave a concerned frown. "Are you alright?"

Yong Soo looked up and gave his usual bright smile. "Yeah, just surprised, is all. Um, this is kinda bad timing... I'm going to go eat breakfast with a friend. Do you want to, um, come with?"

"I'd love to, if I would not be a bother." It was then that he noticed Matthew. Kiku gave a polite bow. "Hello there."

"U-Um, hello...!" Matthew squeaked.

Yong Soo smiled again. "Kiku, this is my roommate, Matthew. Matthew, this is my... cousin, Kiku."

"Oh, you never called me to tell that you got a new roommate," Kiku replied, straightening up. "Why is that?"

"Just learned yesterday."

"Then I guess it's alright to take a few days to get adjusted before letting me know. You _would_ tell me... right?"

"Oh... Would you have been bothered if I didn't?" Yong Soo said, a light teasing tone entering his voice. In an effort to keep on going, he tried to herd the two others to the elevator while talking.

Kiku frowned. "I would, actually. Yao and I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Oh... Well I've been busy, a new college, and all..." The other said, shooting a glance at Matthew.

"You haven't been in college that long though." Kiku gave him a small disapproving look. "It wouldn't hurt to call once, would it?"

"Sorry~" Yong Soo said softly. "Slipped my mind."

"Never mind that," the other Asian sighed, forgetting that Matthew was even there on the other side of Yong Soo. "Do you mind telling me how college has been so far? And please don't say 'fine'. Yao wants to know, too."

"We can talk _during_ breakfast." Yong Soo said as the elevator doors open. With that, they were led by him to a small breakfast place just down the road. A pretty waitress with long brown hair brought them glasses of water dripping with condensation as they read over the menu.

"Hmm... This place looks a lot more... what's the word?" Matthew hummed to himself.

"Interesting?" Kiku filled for him, but the Canadian shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

The Korean shrugged. "It has good hash browns."

"Do they have maple syrup?" Matthew chirped, seeming a little too hopeful.

"Of course." Yong Soo said, looking surprised. "What breakfast place doesn't have syrup? It'd be... really weird."

"R-Right..." Matthew blushed. "I-I'm just always worried I won't get to have maple syrup... Especially on my pancakes..."

Kiku watched this exchange with hidden jealously. _They're getting along... Too well._

Yong Soo chuckled. "I won't have pancakes if there's no syrup. They're too plain without them."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "They say butter helps, but the pancakes soak it up too quickly and they're dry again. I love maple syrup..." he sighed, a dreamy look appearing in his eyes, followed by a look of guilt and soon embarrassment. Snapping out of his thoughts, Matthew blushed, but smiled sheepishly anyways. "I got maple syrup for my birthday once."

"What?" Yong Soo laughed. "That's definitely new."

"Y-Yeah... It's original, and all Al's idea..." Matthew's eyes widened and he pulled out his phone in a flash to check the time. "That's right! Al said he was visiting today! He doesn't even know where my college is! Oh God!" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know his flight arrival! I know he's only a couple hours away, but -still-!" Matthew worried his lip, running a hand through his hair and looking thoroughly distressed.

Kiku paid no attention to the others obvious meltdown, only paying attention to the tablecloth an occasionally Yong Soo. He sipped at his water, displeased with how much his cousin had been purposely ignoring him.

Yong Soo gave a carefree smile. "It's okay." He said breezily. "We can go afterwards. How much time do we have?"

"I-I don't know... All he said was that he was coming today and ended the call... I just hope he doesn't have a tracking device to track down my phone and find me!"

_Ring ring!_

"Uh..." Tentatively, Matthew opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"Mattie! I'm in Houston Airport right now~ My itinerary says that I'll be there by 2:00 pm! I just realized I forgot to tell you!"

"Oh yeah... That would've been nice..." Matthew frowned. "2:00pm? Is there traffic or something? I thought you were the president of friggin' America for Christ's sake!"

Kiku shifted his gaze to Matthew, the word president and the tone confusing him. -President?-

"Ha, well, you know how it goes... Anyways, I think my flight's here! Bye!" Without so much as a mumble from Matthew, the call was ended.

"Rude as always..." Matthew huffed and stored his phone back into his pocket. He caught Kiku's look. "Oh, my brother's the president," he laughed sheepishly. "It's an odd twist to my life. We just started talking again." He looked back at Yong Soo and, he had no idea why but, he blushed.

Finally, the waitress returned with a notepad. "Are you all ready to order?"

"Y-Yes," Matthew stammered. "Just plain pancakes, eh." He slapped his hand over his mouth when the verbal tic passed his lips before his brain could register it. That had always slipped whenever it came to talking about pancakes most of the time.

"Some rice and spam, please," Kiku murmured, hiding his dark eyes behind his bangs so he could watch Yong Soo closely.

Yong Soo grinned. "I'd like the pancakes, too. With hash browns!" With a nod, the waitress headed to the kitchen.

"That was so embarrassing!" Matthew groaned.

"She didn't notice, I think." Yong Soo said lightly. He shot a glance at Kiku.

Kiku looked up, his blank expression remaining.

"I hope not! It happened every time I took Al to McDonalds back in New York, which was at least 6 days a week! The woman started giggling at me and begging me to join McDonalds to work as a commercial host... They were all in their thirties too." he grimaced.

Yong Soo's attention flickered back to Matthew, and remained that way when the food came and while they ate.

Slowly becoming aware of Yong Soo's stare as they ate, Matthew shifted uncomfortably, blushing beneath his long hair.

Sooner or later, the food on the plates had disappeared. Leaving a generous tip, the three left to get back to the apartment.

Matthew began to chew his nails, another one of his nervous. "Geez... I have so much to do before my brother gets back!"

Yong Soo's cousin stayed quietly, trying to think of ways to pull Yong Soo to the side and talk to him in private.

Yong Soo smiled. "You can go ahead and get ready. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with him, I'm sure not sleeping on the floor!"

"It's been awhile, but I can make it work. I couldn't let you sleep on the floor! This was originally your dorm anyways!"

"Ha. It's fine, just teasing." Yong Soo opened the door and let the other two in.

"Not to offend you but..."

"This is really messy," Kiku interrupted, giving Yong Soo a disapproving look. "Yao would be disappointed."

"Ah~ Kiku..." Yong Soo whined. "You're just like a nagging mother!"

"I will take that as a compliment."

Matthew stiffled a laugh, amused.

"I'm glad. At least you won't kill me then."

Kiku sighed. "I wouldn't kill you."

"I know, I know." His cousin said, laughing a little. "Sooo..." He finally added, flopping back onto his bed.

Matthew hurried off to start cleaning the bathroom, leaving the two alone.

Right after he left, Kiku snapped. "Come back home."

"Wh-what?"

"Yao and I don't know what to do without you. We've lost our jobs. I lost my house and barely made it back alive. I had to come to America for a home in California."

"You lost your... Why? I mean, how? What happened?"

Kiku's eyes narrowed ever the slightest at the question. "We were hit by a earthquake, not too long followed by a tsunami. My house was taken out to see with every memory I had."

Suddenly, Yong Soo's eyes softened in sympathy. "Seriously? Hell, Kiku. Why didn't you tell me when you got here?"

"You seemed to be getting along with your roommate and I couldn't get myself to admit it," Kiku sighed, sitting down on Yong Soo's bed with a large amount of space between the two cousins. "I'm sorry for intruding all of a sudden."

"It's fine." Yong Soo said. "Don't worry about it."

Kiku frowned. "I see... I apologize."

"I said it was fine." Yong Soo said softly.

Matthew popped his head out of the bathroom, wearing rubber gloves he has found. "Hey, Yong Soo, is it okay if I..." He stopped when he felt the tension in the room. "I think I'm going to go out to buy snacks..." Removing his gloves, the Canadian headed out after pulling on his shoes.

After the door shut, Kiku let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Umm..."

"Yes?" Yong Soo asked quietly.

"He's just interesting. He's such a shy boy, but already so comfortable around you."

Yong Soo smiled lightly. "I guess so. Why are you bringing it up?"

"It's just..." Kiku looked around at the wall behind Yong Soo. "I'm not sure. I should probably go. Yao's waiting at home..." He stood up, walking towards the door. "Please call soon."

Before he left, Yong Soo reached up to touch his arm. "Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

A smile made its way past Kiku's usually-blank expression. "I will. The same goes for you." He opened the door and closed it, hurrying out in a rush to get home.

Sighing, Yong Soo leaned back farther in the bed. "Yao..."

Hurrying up the stairs immediately after seeing Kiku leave, Matthew opened the door, hurried inside, and closed it, leaning against it heavily. "Now I can go through your side without feeling disturbed by his presence..."

Yong Soo blinked. "Was he disturbing you?"

"No, no..." Matthew shook his head, hoping he hadn't offended Yong Soo. "He kept glaring at me at breakfast whenever you weren't looking."

"Really?" Yong Soo asked. "Weird. He's usually so nice. Or at least polite. Or at least too _shy_ to glare at anyone."

"Well..." Matthew removed his shoes and moved over to Yong Soo's side and looked around the room. "Wanna help me clean?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"Suuure." Yong Soo said, returning the smile.

~~~~~~~~~

"Geez! Your room was messier than I thought!" Matthew complained, laid out on his back while messing with the settings on his phone.

Yong Soo pouted. "Sorry! I thought I cleaned it good enough!"

"Apparently, you didn't!"

"Sheesh. How many mothers do I need in life?" Yong Soo whined. "Kiku counts as one." He added mischievously.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "More than one. Cause it's obviously not enough," he teased.

"I'm perfectly old enough to take care of myself!" Yong Soo replied loftily.

Matthew stored his phone back into his pocket and smiled, resting his head on his pillow. "Well, what time is it...? I'm too lazy to get out my phone and check..." To punctuate his point, he yawned.

Yong Soo pulled out his phone. "12:47."

"If I'm right, the walk from here to the airport is about an hour. I'm gonna go start walking in case his flight comes in early." Matthew stood up, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. "Do you want to come meet the president?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Would be but an honor." Yong Soo replied wryly, pulling on a jacket with overly long sleeves.

**Kristen: This is 2.8k! I want it to be **_**longer! **_**Let's try harder when I beta-read the next one! I'm used to getting lots of reviews, but it's not like I don't **_**want **_**them! I **_**love **_**them!**

**Nani: ****Meh. Not much to say about this one. Thank you for the reviews! I'm a newb, so every review is a total thrill! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside.**


	4. Chapter 4

"He should be around here somewhere..." Matthew looked around the airport for his brother's exclusive spot with Yong Soo trailing behind.. Everyone was packed around the building because they had heard gossip about the president coming to Massachusetts today. Unfortunately, it made it hard for the two to get their way into the airport.

"Ugh, shouldn't we get special clearance?" Yong Soo mumbled, pushing past yet another group of people. "After all, you're the presidents _twin brother._ And I, well, I know you."

"Yeah, well... I haven't got any pass because, well... I haven't seen him since he left New York to go to the District of Virginia..." Matthew huffed, apologizing to someone, even though they had been the one running and had pushed into him.

"Please stay clear of Baggage Area D..." the intercom called.

"That must be where my brother's coming from." There were ropes and guards and policemen all around the area of Baggage Area D. It was pretty obvious that Alfred was coming from there. A guard approached him and asked, "Are you Matthew Williams?"

"U-Um, yes... I am."

The guard let him past the tape and there were shouts of "He knows the president?" and "Huh?" and "No fair!". Matthew ignored them and saw Yong Soo on the side. "Oh, he's with me," he murmured to the guard, who then apologized and let the Korean past as well.

"This is... a little embarrassing." Yong Soo mumbled, blushing under the stares.

"Don't worry about it..." Matthew reassured, half to Yong Soo and half to himself. He himself wasn't used to all of the staring. Usually people looked right through him. Now... Well, now, woman seemed to be swooning. -What...?- "Is he here ye-"

"The president is now landing," the intercom announced.

"Oh dear god," Matthew moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I already know that this is going to be chaos, knowing my brother..."

"Please stay clear of Baggage Area D."

"Ha... Everything's gonna be okay... Eheheheh..." Yong Soo attempted to maintain a calm tone in his voice.

"Are you... nervous?" Matthew asked, his own heartbeat beating erratically in his ears. "I haven't seen him in so long..."

A woman came out and open the doors, smiling. There revealed Alfred, smiling and waving, with several bodyguards and police following behind. When he spotted Matthew, his smile widened and he waved a lot more childishly.

Yong Soo drew in a quick breath. "I'm guessing that the dude that everyone is screaming and pointing to that looks just like you with a bunch of bodyguards... is him."

Said bodyguards parted the crowds, and before they knew it, Alfred's long stride reached the two. "Hey Mattie!" He said brightly. "Hey..." his eyes met Yong Soo, who gave a small wave. "Who are you...?" He asked, laughing embarrassedly.

Smiling happily, trying to force it down so it _wasn't_ an ear to ear smile, Matthew resisted the urge to hug his now barely taller brother. "You've grown quite a bit in the past year, Al!" he pointed to the Korean beside him. Matthew winced when a flash of light from a camera blinded him momentarily. "This is Yong Soo, my dorm mate."

"Um... Hello, Mist-Erm, President Jones." Yong Soo mumbled, though to his credit, he did meet Alfred's eyes. Matthew's brother smiled warmly.

_Dang, people are always so formal._ Alfred couldn't help thinking. He'd introduce himself properly when the three were alone. " Hey there." He said breezily. "Come on, Mattie. I have ride engaged. Just give us the directions." He called over his shoulder, already walking.

Matthew followed quickly, squeaking in fear when a bodyguard glared at him for a moment before letting him walk beside his twin brother. Yong Soo followed quietly, still tripping over what he should say. "It's just the Boston University. It was an hour's walk here, so take a right and..." He fed Alfred the directions, all the while marveling at how grownup his brother had become. I'd _really like it if we could have a brotherly conversation... Alone... Without bodyguards or police..._ he sighed exasperatedly under his breath. _Like that will ever happen! _

Before they knew it, they were back in the safety of the dorm. With an especially intimidating man standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh thank god! No creepy bodyguards!" Matthew visibly relaxed once he checked every square inch of their dorm. He turned to Alfred giving his brother a warm, welcoming smile. "Welcome to Boston, by the way!"

"Hey, thanks!" Alfred said, suddenly enveloping his twin in a hug. "It's great to Ne here!" He turned to Yong Soo. "Sorry for being so stand-offish earlier, but geez, those people judge every breath I take and read cryptic meanings in everything I say - hey that rhymed - oh wait, never mind..."

"No, that didn't," Matthew laughed, smiling at how much he missed hugging his brother. "And I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be the reason that you were dissed by the press - maybe even the government - just because you were trying to have a human conversation outside of interviews and press conferences."

"Ugh, no kidding." Alfred chuckled, pulling away. He glanced at Yong Soo. "You're a bit short, aren't you?" He said half-teasingly. Yong Soo bristled a bit at this. "I-I'm the tallest person in my family... And you're tall!"

"Hey, hey, both of you," the other twin chided, holding his hands out to hold Yong Soo back. Matthew turned to look at Alfred, who almost looked smug about the effect of his comment. "You may be the president of America, but that gives you no right to pick on my friend!" He winced at his own words, where friends did not have a plural as it usually would.

Yong Soo smiled. "I'm good enough for you right now, right? And doesn't ...President Jones count as a friend?"  
>Alfred smiled at the Korean's unsure attempt at being polite. "Alfred. Call me Alfred, okay?" He turned his attention back to Matthew. "Yeah! Don't I?"<p>

Matthew's eyes widened in realization. "Y-Yeah..." He looked at his brother and gasped, pointing at his face while adjusting his glasses. "You're... You're not wearing your glasses! Did you finally get contacts?" He was mostly embarrassed because he had been so afraid to have anything to do with Alfred that he never looked at interviews and only ever saw Alfred in shades on the newspaper. Another reason why he was embarrassed was because he had said years ago that he would contacts by the time he reached college. "E-Er... That is..."

Alfred chuckled. "Yep. And I see you haven't." He added.

Yong Soo got up. "I'm gonna go down to one of my classes. I left my textbook." In an attempt at a subtle, yet slightly obvious way to allow the brothers to talk alone, he slipped out the door, apologizing when he accidentally hit Mr. Tux, who was still at the door.

The two watched the other shut behind Mr. Tux before Matthew sat on his bed and gestured for Alfred to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable. I don't plan to let you leave on your first day here."

"Yeah..." Alfred's eyes suddenly grew distant. "Hey, so... Is Artie here?"

Matthew frowned at his sudden discomfort. "I don't know where his dorm is, so I can't point you to where he is. Sorry."

"Oh. Well, that's fine." He said mischievously. "I'll go with you to class to tomorrow. Imagine his expression!"

"Imagine the whole university's expression!" Matthew laughed in hysterics, about to have a panic attack at how many stares he was going to earn. "You're such a troublemaker!"

"At least there's no press here!" Alfred said cheerfully. "You know what, I was joking, but now I want to!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Gyuhh..." Matthew clutched at his pillow, his stomach doing flip flops. "There might be once it leaks that the president came to see his twin brother..." He shot him a glare. "Who told the press that he didn't have one!"

"Who cares?" Alfred asked childishly. "If it happens, it happens."

"It's horrible for me! I just got here! You're so lucky I took a day off so I could see you..." Matthew hid his face in his pillow before murmuring, "My second day of college, at that... Cause I care."

"I know." Alfred said, giving one of his more warm smiles. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah... Same here..." Matthew sat up and poked at the picture on his desk, looking at Alfred and searching for any depression in his eyes. "I hate to bring it up, but do you miss Arthur?"

Alfred looked down. "Maybe a little bit." He gave a small laugh. "I guess that's half the reason I'm here. The other half is you." He smirked and leaned forward a bit. "Cute roommate you have." He said lightly.

Aggravated at the comment about coming to see Arthur because of what a douche Alfred was to him, Matthew was about to snap at him. But then when he mentioned Yong Soo, he blushed a furious red and stammered, "Wh-What the hell are you talking about? Y-You're already eyeing another guy? Th-That's wrong, Al!"

"I never said I was." Alfred said, the same smirk on his face. A certain implication entered his tone of voice.

Matthew fumed and you could almost see the steam coming from his ears. "I-I don't think he's cute! Geez! Just because I told you I liked g-guys doesn't mean I'm going to think every guy I meet is cute!"

"I would know." Alfred said seriously. Which vanished as soon as he tagged on "But he is.".

"Gyaaah!" Matthew shrieked, his voice cracking a little too obviously. He hid his face in his pillow again. "I'm so glad you don't act like this in public!" the other twin shrieked, voice muffled by the soft, feathery pillow. "It would be a humiliation to Auntie Jill and Uncle Robert!"

"That's why I don't~!" Alfred sang, now grinning. "You're blushing, you know that?"

"I'm not!" Matthew nearly yelled, rubbing his face against the pillow in an attempt to rid his blush. "I don't blush!"

"Yeah, right. Soooo...?" Alfred grinned.

"I don't like him!" the other sat up, alright on the verge of frustrated tears. "That would be bad!"

"Okay, okay." Alfred backed off, a tiny ghost of a smile still on face. "Why would it be so bad?"

"Because..." _Why would it be so bad?_ Matthew echoed the question in his thoughts, unsure of what to say. "Dammit, Al. Over the past year you've gotten _really_ smart."

"I've always been smart." Alfred said, false indignation entering his voice.

"So? Why would it be bad?"

"Uh..."

Matthew shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"Mmhmm."

"I-I..." The other twin averted his gaze. "I don't know..." he murmured, cheeks tinged pink now that his blush had died out. "I've only known him for a day."

"Yeah. So?" Alfred said flatly. "Okay, I'll leave you alone about it, promise... For now."

"For now isn't enough," the Canadian rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "He's adopted, or so I've been told while he's sleeping."

"Interesting." Al finally said after a minute. "So he's kinda like us?"

"Yeah, I guess." The other snapped his gaze over to where the bathroom was. "I really have no idea... what to think about you anymore. You're job is just so..." Matthew rubbed at his eyes. "...time-consuming and I've just been so nervous to try and contact you that we've been apart a lot longer than we should have been."

"I'm still the same." Alfred said, giving him a small smile. "It's that I have a bigger job mow. And a lot of people know who I am."

"Yeah... Before then..." _We were inseparable..._ Matthew sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm... I'm really proud of you and all, but..."

"I'm sorry, Mattie." Alfred sighed. "But I guess this is what I am... At least for four years." He gave a small chuckle.

"I encourage you to continue if this is your dream, seriously!" the other half-shouted, leaning forward to point in his brother's face. "Don't give up if being president is what you like doing! I voted for you this time! I'll do it a million more times if that will make you happy! I... I care, okay?" he frowned, blushing at how loud he had gotten.

Alfred, unfazed by the outburst, placed his hand on top of Matthew's head. "I know." He said, looking down at his older twin and smiling. "Thanks."

"Yeah... W-Whatever..." the other muttered, looking up at his brother with a mix of concern and lack of sleep.

"Anyways... I still think your roommate is cute." Another smirk to break the serious mood.

"You're just so...!" Matthew jumped out of bed and tackled his brother, curling his hands around Alfred's neck in a strangling gesture.

"G-GAH!" Alfred choked, falling back on the bed.

Matthew squeezed his neck, but not enough to hurt his brother. He sat on his brother's stomach, blushing furiously. "You son of a bitch! Stop changing the topic! Especially to... to that!"

"Whaaat? Can't I talk talk to you about anyyyything?"

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Yong Soo stood at the door, one arm holding a text book and a granola bar, the other hand on the doorknob. His mouth made a small "o" of surprise.

The two didn't even notice the gaping Korean, one too busy strangling his brother and one too busy trying to make sure his brother didn't kill him.

"St-stop, Mattie... Please...?" Alfred said, giving him the "Big Blue Eyes" routine.

Matthew hesitated in his attempt to strangle his brother and sat there for a moment before releasing his brother's throat from his hands. "Yeah... Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks tinged pink. "You're just super irritating sometimes," he teased.

"Um... Was I interrupting some kind of... Canadian brother bondage thing?" Yong Soo finally piped up.

The older twin bristled at the familiar voice and turned his head to look at Yong with wide, violet eyes and crooked glasses. "O-Oh... Yong Soo... I-I had no idea you had returned..."

"Yup... Sorry." Yong Soo said, blushing slightly.

Suddenly snapping, Matthew stumbled off of his brother and pointed at Yong Soo. "It's not Canadian bonding, for your information! It's called strangling!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "He was teasing me!"

"Ohhh..." Yong Soo grinned. "Sounds like fun. Should I join him? What was he teasing you about?"

"N-Nothing important!" he managed to stutter, shooting a death glare at his mischievously smirking brother. Matthew blushed when he turned back to Yong Soo, but he continued to try and look mean.

"Okay." Yong Soo dropped the subject, and sat back on his bed, biting the granola bar.

_Thank god..._ Matthew turned back to look at Alfred.

Knowing he was safe, his eyes darted at Yong Soo and back at Matthew. Finally, he asked, "So, how old are you, Yong Soo?"

Matthew's eyes widened at this, going back to sitting down on his bed. _What is he getting to…_

"Oh? I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen July." Yong Soo said, smiling a little nervously. "Does it show?"

"A bit. You didn't look eighteen, is all."

"You're..." The other blushed, turning to look at the wall so they couldn't see how mortified he looked. _I feel like such a pedophile now! _His blush darkened. _B-But why? I don't even like him..._

"I'm guessing you skipped... Three grades?" Alfred said, a bit incredulously.

"So says the eighteen-year-old president. Is that even legal?"

Matthew laughed at this, still facing the wall. _I have no idea what to say now!_

"Why so quiet, Mattie?" Alfred's voice asked. Yong Soo remained blissfully unaware.

Spinning back to face them, Matthew worried his bottom lip. "Oh, it's nothing!" he forced a smile.

Alfred grinned. "Well then, I believe from now on, Yong Soo is a kid. Any objections? It is a democratic country after all."

"I don't think I can object to the president, even if he _is_ my brother," Matthew said under his breath. "But sure, whatever." He held up his cellphone and flashed the time. "Anyone want lunch?"

**Kristen: I like lunch, Mattie. Can I come? And Al! Ohemgee, you should've appeared in the first chapter because you are the hero! And look! 2 updates in one day! I think one hour too… depends on FanFiction's speed…**

**Nani: ****Yay! Al arrives! *tackle glomps Alfred* I looove presidents~ Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The three ended up in McDonalds not too far away from the college, followed by Mr. Tux and a few other policemen. Matthew resisted from rolling his eyes at all of the people murmuring and trying to get past the guards to kiss the life out of Alfred. "This is ridiculous!" he whispered hastily to his president of a brother.

"Next time, I'm going incognito." Alfred muttered back to Matthew. "You like hamburgers, kid?"

Yong Soo looked up at him. "Yeah, I've ha- Hey! I've said I'm not going to answer to that!"

"That would be best. I'd order for you, for both of our sakes. Remind me to buy you a mustache..." Matthew walked up the register and smiled nervously in an attempt to ignore the suddenly trembling and hysterically smiling woman at the front when they realized who was beside Matthew. (Not Yong Soo! We're talking about Alfred, the president of the United States of America!)

"M-may I take your order?" She stuttered.

"Three number ones, a large coke, a number four with a medium diet coke, and a salad," Matthew told the woman, remembering what his brother always ordered. He looked at Yong Soo. "What do you want to eat?"

Yong Soo looked up at the menu. "Uhhh..." He thought for a second. "I'd just like a medium whopper. With a milkshake."

Matthew nodded to the lady with a charming - Alfred had no idea his brother could look like that - smile. She blushed and shakily entered their order. He handed her the money and sighed under his breath when their hands touched and she pulled away violently. _Alfred, you have such an effect on women..._ he thought, taking his change with a reassuring smile and taking the two boys - along with the terrifying bodyguards - into a corner booth away from all of the stares.

Matthew settled down beside his brother, allowing Yong Soo to sit across from them. "Al... That incognito idea sounds better and better every second we're here."

Alfred smilied sheepishly. "Live some, learn some."

"I didn't even think about your popularity when I offered lunch... All I wanted to do was pay, since it seemed like the right thing to do..." Matthew sighed, looking at their order number. "Now I have to find a job..." he murmured to himself.

"A job..." Alfred muttered, taking a small contemplative bite of his burger.

"Well...!" Matthew smiled, finally taking his salad and cutting into it. "I'll have to look through the newspaper... I used up all of my money for college. It cost some extra then what mom had for me to get into the art class." He shot Yong Soo an apologetic look. "Sorry you missed a day just to see my brother."

Yong Soo smiled. "It's fine, really!" He enthusiastically bit into his burger. "Seriously." He added after swallowing.

The older twin smiled at his enthusiasm, cheeks tinging pink. _Why am I blushing? I-I've been doing it a lot lately... I'm not a pedo or anything! It's just hot! _He managed to keep himself from slumping against the table. _It's February and freezing outside..._ "Oh, by the way, Al. You don't mind sleeping in my bed, do you?" He winced when he remembered the bodyguards were there and probably considering his comfort. "O-Of course, you could have my bed and I could sleep on the floor. No biggy!"

"No way! I'm letting you sleep on the floor!" Alfred pouted. A sly grin crept onto his face. "You share with your roommate, if you want me to have my own bed!"

Yong Soo choked on his hamburger.

Matthew resisted from shoving his fork and knife through his brother's stupid head, choking on his own salad and blushing furiously. Once he took a long, relieving sip of his diet coke, he smacked Alfred upside the head and snapped, "I can make _you_ sleep on the floor!"

"I was kidding, sheesh! I _want_ the floor, thank you very much! My Presidential Sleeping Bag is probably much comfier than your bed, anyways!"

Matthew frowned. "I couldn't do that to you, Al." he leaned in and whispered, "Your bodyguards wouldn't like it either..."

"Who cares?" Alfred whispered. "I'm the one on the floor."

Yong Soo leaned forward. "I wanna whisper too."

Matthew wasn't able to tell his brother "it's wrong to treat the president - and my brother - like that!" because he was too stunned by the closeness of Yong Soo's face to move a single muscle... except the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"Ha. Kidding."

The older blonde watched Yong Soo for a moment, having no idea of what the hell he should even do.

"Huh...? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about him. He gets weird sometimes." Alfred said wryly, finishing his hamburger and taking a sip of soda. "Ah... good old American fast food..."

Matthew shook his head, going back to his salad as if nothing had happened. "I don't get weird, idiot. You're the weird one in the family."

"Who has the teddy bear complex?"

The other's fork dug into his salad a little too harsh and almost ripped through the plastic. His face heated up. "I-I gave that up after you left!" That was a lie. Mathew had brought him in his other backpack.

"Riiight. Okay. I _won't_ search the dorm when we get back."

"No, you won't!" Matthew declared, finishing his salad quickly. "Searching people's rooms is inappropriate!"

"Lots of things are inappropriate, but look at all the things people do."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Your voice took on that southern accent again. You were around Auntie Jill way too much."

"FFF. Shut up."

Matthew laughed, standing up and taking everyone's garbage. "We should probably head off now before the press come." He threw everything into the trash and they left.

~~~~~~~~~

"How's this?"

Alfred posed, wearing a black wig and one of Matthew's old glasses frames on.

"I think it looks good, although I still think you need a mustache," Matthew noted, teasing his brother. "You were never able to grow one when we were younger."

"I don't want one anymore." Alfred pouted.

Yong Soo laughed, sitting on his bed. "Matthew, what is it with you and mustaches?"

Matthew shrugged, laughing despite himself. "I just think mustaches make you look more mature, which Al definitely needs."

"Hey!" Alfred snapped. "Not nice! I'm perfectly mature!"

"Lies! You're very immature!" the older twin sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we can at least say Yong Soo is the least mature out of us both."

"Ah..." Matthew flicked Alfred's forehead and grinned. "Just cause he's younger than us doesn't mean he's less mature. I doubt he's less mature than you, Al! Any objections to Alfred being the least mature out of the three of us?"

"I object!" Alfred shouted. "I do!"

Yong Soo grinned. "I don't."

"No objections?" Matthew asked, doing his best innocent look while trying to tame the laugh bubbling in his throat. "Alright! It's official! Al is the least mature!"

"Hey!" Alfred snapped. "How about this? We are going to have a maturity contest!"

"A contest?" Matthew smirked, uncharacteristically. "Sure. Name the rules. I'll make sure their _fair_."

"Okay. Fine." Al said. "Number one. Don't lie."

Matthew swallowed nervously, but nodded anyways. "Alright."

"We're going to take turns asking questions involving maturity. The turns rotate. Depending on the question, each answer gets the most points. Whoever has the most points wins!"

"Sounds fine to me! Prepare to get your ass kicked Al!" Matthew cheered, the game sounding like hockey to him for some reason and getting riled up.

"I'll win. I'll win, I'm sure!" Yong Soo said determinedly. "I don't care if I'm youngest, I'm going to win!"

Alfred smirked. "Oh really? Question one: How old are you?"

Yong Soo's face fell. "Oh... Fifteen. A-and seven months!"

"18 and... seven months...?" Matthew murmured, unsure if he should really say that.

"Damn. Yong Soo: One point. Mattie and I: Two." He whipped out a pen and scrap of paper and wrote out their names carefully before tallying their points underneath.

-Hehe...- Matthew grinned. "Yong Soo goes next!"

Yong Soo frowned. "Uh... How often do you turn in your homework? I do it... Uh... Most of the time... "

Alfred shrugged. "When I finish or if I finish it."

"Always!"

"Goody-goody." Alfred pouted, before writing down their new scores. "New rule. Only one person asks one person at a time. The third judges them and chooses the point total." He looked back at Matthew. "Your turn."

"You just can't handle the truth." Matthew stuck his tongue out childishly. "Alright, here's my question: To prove that your mature, would you... ask someone you like out on a date?" As he said this, his cheeks turned bright red.

"No duh." Alfred said calmly." Yong Soo, now the judge, gave him a point.

"How about you?"

"M-Me?" the older twin pointed to himself, nervously.

"Yeah." The other twin said. "You answer it too, you know."

"Ha... hahaha! Right! Of course I would!" Matthew said would fake, believable confidence.

Alfred shot him a scrutinizing look. "Okay then..."

Satisfied, Yong Soo gave Matthew a point.

"You're turn Alfred," Matthew huffed.

"Fine. So... How tall are you?" He asked, smiling deviously.

"I'm..." Matthew's eyes widened. "I haven't measured myself in so long..." He turned to look at his brother. "U-Uh..."

"I"m five feet and eight and a half inches!" _I think... _

"Five-nine." Alfred said victoriously. "Just for laughs, how tall are you, kid?"

Giving up on the whole kid/Yong Soo thing, Yong Soo sighed. "...I'm... Five-seven. And three quarters. Sheesh."

"So... I'm in the middle..." the other twin sighed. "How'd you grow half an inch taller than me?"

"The power of... maturity!" Alfred yelled triumphantly.

"You aren't..." Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother. "Alright, Yong Soo, it's your turn."

Yong Soo though for a minute. "Okay, I'm asking you, Matthew." Another pause. "Would you willingly go to a store counter and buy a condom?"

"That's..." Matthew frowned, blushing. "If... If it was necessary, o-of course!"

Yong Soo snickered. "Same here. Alfred, you go."

"Okay..." Matthew thought for a moment, a small curve it his mouth appearing. "Have you ever kissed someone? If not, do you want to? I know it's two questions but they involve each other."

"What a girly question..." Yong Soo mumbled.

"Shaddup."

"Fine... No I haven't. And sure I want to. And you?"

Matthew winced at the question directed at him. "Uh, Alfred has to answer. I asked the question, so uh..."

"NOOOOOO." Alfred said. "You have to answer your own question, remember? Besides, I have." He added, smirking.

The older twin fixed his glasses and flushed. "I-I haven't okay? And do I want to? Of course I do! It sucks never kissing anyone at 18!"

"To be honest, I've never actually gone out with anyone or considered doing so either!"

"H-How's that for mature?"

The other two stared at him. "Two points for Yong Soo." Alfred finally said.

"I-I get none, huh..." Matthew sighed.

Alfred smirked. "My turn."

"Ask away, Al," Matthew spat, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner. _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Hm..."

"You know what? Enough!" Matthew looked away to the side, embarrassed tears forming in his violet eyes. "I don't really care for this anymore!"

"Fine. You all know I win anyway!" Alfred said. "But you're right. We should do something that proves our maturity!"

"Something like..." Matthew wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Yong Soo asked incredulously.

"In our terms, it's basically to prove if we can really be mature enough to answer or do whatever we are dared to do. Do you know this game?"

"Of course!" Yong Soo said. "Let's play!" He snapped.

"I'm going first!" Alfred shouted.

"Alright, go ahead." Matthew waved him off.

"Okay, Mattie! Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare!"

"I dare you..." Alfred grinned deviously, causing shivers to run down Matthew's spine. "...to kiss Yong Soo! Hahaha!"

"Wh-What?"

"W-WHAT?" Yong Soo spluttered. "Why?"

"Cause it's interesting~!" Alfred cheered. "It'll prove that your really mature!"

Matthew shifted, almost half a centimeter closer to Yong Soo. _Damnit, heart! Shut up already! I don't like him, so just get it over with!_ He looked at the Korean for a mortifying split second. _I never realized how his eyes..._ He mentally kicked himself. _I'm so stupid!_

"Come on, Mattie! I'm going to deduct your points!" Alfred cheerfully threatened.

Yong Soo blinked. "I-I'm sorry... B-but!"

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, and scooted a little closer. "U-Um..."

The other twin smirked.

Yong Soo glanced down, unsure what to do. "Um..."

"Should we, uh... You know? I-I can't lose against my brother..."

"No, I'm going to win." Yong Soo said stubbornly, nodding.

"As if! I-I'll..." Matthew leaned forward, blushing.

A blush also on his face, Yong Soo inched forward by a bit.

Eventually, their lips met for one painstaking second and Matthew pulled away, his face mirroring a bright red tomato.

Yong Soo backed away too, blushing like a maniac.

"Gah..." _Did I really just do that?  
><em>  
>"Hehe..." Alfred chuckled. "I'll give you points, Mattie, but that was a sissy kiss!"<p>

"Shaddup!"

"Don't I get points?" Yong Soo asked.

"I guess..." Alfred finally complied, scribbling down their points. "Okay, Mattie! Your turn!"

"Uh..." the other blonde snapped out of his temporary daze and turned to Alfred, unable to make eye contact with Yong Soo. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you slept with a hooker last friday?"

Alfred blushed pink. "Those stupid tabloids! They won't stop talking about me! No, it isn't true!" He immediately marked points for himself. "I'll just ask... Truth or dare, Yong Soo?" he turned sharply to the Korean, smirking once again.

"...Truth." Yong Soo said, boldly staring at Alfred.

"Hm... How many people have you gone out with?" He finally said, deciding to give him a simple question to let down his guard.

Yong Soo frowned, and started counting on his fingers, muttering to himself.

Matthew gaped at the Korean._ Are you serious?_

"Wow..." came from Alfred, even though he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Alex could count, but I dunno... Oh, how could I forget Sam..."

"Okay, let's change that question..." Alfred sighed. _Even I can count on my fingers how many people I've gone out with! Uh... Counting my toes as well, that is._ "Y-You can just guess..." He mumbled, unsure of what to ask.

_Geez! How can a 15 year old already date so many people?_ Matthew stared in shock, inwardly trembling in his emo corner for being such a loser.

"Okay! I remember now!" Yong Soo said brightly. "Thirteen! Thirteen people!"

"It isn't as bad as I thought..." Matthew mumbled, still depressed that he was beat by thirteen more. "U-Uh... It's your turn to ask whoever now, Yong Soo."

Alfred tallied the points, furrowing his blonde eyebrows in a moment of concentration.

"Uh... Matthew. Truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Hm... Do you really have a teddy bear complex?"

"Gyuh..." Matthew was frozen in place for a moment, and only his eyes were capable of drifting over to scowl at a smirking Alfred. "I-I..."

"Come on, Mattie~"

"Y-Yes!" the other twin blurted. "I-I do..."

"Wow..." Yong Soo finally said after a pause. "Okay, it's your turn..."

"A-Al... Truth or dare?"

"Dare, bee-otch!"

_He never grows up._ "Go piss on the guard, I dare you," he snorted, rolling his violet eyes. "I'm just kidding," Matthew stated seriously when his twin was creeping to the door while slowly unzipping his jeans. "Go... uh... Go, um... Ugh, I fail. Alright, go outside and announce that you have a hero complex."

"Okay!" Alfred cheered, slamming the balcony door open and stepping out to the fence. He took a long, deep breath and yelled, "My name is Al-" He stopped, realizing the tabloids were everywhere. "Uh..." Alfred grinned and started again, a lot more louder, "I have a hero complex and I don't care!"

Matthew smirked. "Alrightie, then."

What then commenced was an entire burst of chaos. Cameras all went off at the sake time, reporters thanked their lucky stars fit turning their recording devices on, cheers, gasps, and cries resounded, and the bodyguard had to push them all away before Alfred ran back I'm the dorm, slammed the door, and leaned against it, breathing out slowly in relief.

"Well, that had repercussions."

"Uhh... You didn't have to be so loud, Al!" Matthew scolded.

"Hehe, sorry..." Alfred shrugged, calmly. "Well, I guess we should continue!"

For the rest of the night, the three played the game of truth or dare. Finally, Alfred barked, "Hey, Yong Soo! What does your curl do? Does it do the same thing Mattie does?"

Matthew blushed at the mention of his ahoge and furrowed his eyebrows. "A-Al! Don't bring that up!" he pleaded.

"Wh-what? Curl? M...mine?" Yong Soo snapped, hands flying up to aforementioned strand of hair.

"Yes, yours." Alfred changed his scary smirk into a warm smile that all women would fall for. "Do you want to know what Mattie's does? You just have to pull on it!"

"Al!" The other twin whined, covering his tomato-red face with his hands.

"Uh... I know nothing of that sort! Hair is... D-does nothing! Like mine... E-ESPECIALLY MINE!"

The president frowned. "Your terrible at lieing."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm going to pull it..." Alfred grinned, reaching out. At the last second, he spun around and caught Matthew by surprise.

"Ah...!" the other gasp, hands falling from his face as his cheeks turned a delicate red. Matthew trembled, hugging his knees and avoiding eye contact. "A-Al... P-Please don't do that!"

"Hehe."

"Wow... H-hair, causing such a reaction... How... impossible..."

Matthew shook his head furiously. "Yours doesn't d-do that, right... Yong Soo?"

"I bet it does!" his brother exclaimed, going back to the Korean and tugging it. "Nyoink!"

"GYAH!" Yong Soo's face darkened with a blush and he tried to get away in vain. "!Ihatehatehatehateyou!LEGGOOOO!"

Alfred's smirk turned into a mix of confusion and he released the other's curl. "Wow. That was..."

"...a lot different than I..." Matthew continued.

"...expected." The president looked at Yong Soo in concern. "I barely tugged it."

"Ugh..." Yong Soo's looked down, blushing at his own reaction.

"Are you alright there?" Matthew aaked tenderly, touching his shoulder cautiously as to not scare the boy.

"Yup!" He said, seemingly back to normal.

"That's good," both blondes said at the same time, one voice an octave higher than the other. Matthew smiled and pulled his hand away. "I'm pretty sure our game is over. Don't you think we should get to sleep now? It's..." He checked his phone. "10:28pm, guys, so I suggest we do so."

Alfred pouted. "So now I have a bedtime?" But he complied anyways.

"But that's so early..." Yong Soo mumbled, pulling his blanket over his head.

Alfred had moved back to Mattie's bed when he realized how cold it was on the floor, taking up every inch available. How? Who knows. 

The other blonde rolled his eyes and his cheeks tinged pink when he climbed underneath the covers next to Yong Soo after changing into his pajamas. "You're gonna go to sleep right away, Al, alright? You know I'm not a morning person."

His brother nodded after Mr. Tux opened the door and bid him goodnight, heading off to his hotel when Mr. Tux #2 came to take the night shift.

Yong Soo rolled over on his side, already over their dared kiss.

"Goodnight," Matthew mumbled, rolling onto his side so he was facing the inside of the bed after shutting off the lamp. _I'm gonna have a long night._ His hands trembled with nerves as he thought back to the awkward, chaste kiss he had shared with the one he was sharing a bed with. _I'm such a pedophile..._ he sobbed pathetically, blowing his ahoge out of his face momentarily.

Yong Soo's eyes were closed, but they occasionally half-opened drowsing, revealing brown eyes they had a golden tinge upon closer inspection-oh shit. What was he thinking?

_I really have to stop reading manga so much,_ Matthew sighed to himself, watching Yong Soo with half-lidded violet eyes. _I don't know why I find him attractive now... Is it what Al said? Am I just imagining things? _

Yong Soo's eyes suddenly opened all the way. "You okay? Do I look weird or something?"

"Uh..." was something along the lines that Matthew had said. "Y-Yeah... Just having a hard time falling asleep, sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. I can't sleep, either."

"Oh... Well, then..." The other peaked over his shoulder and relaxed when he noticed that Alfred had fallen asleep quickly without problems. He turned back to Yong Soo, unsure of what he should say or do. "Then..."

"Then what...?" Yong Soo asked innocently.

"I don't know. I honestly can say that I usually fall asleep quite easily, but now..."

"Oh... Well..."

"Yeah..." Matthew shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, I can't think of anything to say or do."

"...Sleep?" Yong Soo ventured.

"I'd try, but..."

"...You can't?"

"No," the blonde admitted reluctantly, rubbing his violet eyes and noticing he hadn't removed his glasses. After he did so, Matthew returned to facing Yong Soo, smiling gently.

"Oh~ Well, I always have trouble sleeping normal hours. My internal clock is messed up."

"Really? Mine isn't that different. Massachusetts isn't that far away from New York." Matthew shrugged - as much as a shrug as he could on his side. "You wanna talk? About... stuff?"

"What else can we do?" Yong Soo said, doing a similar half-shrug. He didn't know how wrong that sounded in their current situation.

"Uh..." Matthew tried to shake the perverted thoughts from his 18-year-old mind. _Stupid Al! Stupid mind! _"I-I'm not sure."

"Exactly... Talking is fine~"

"Alright... But about what, exactly..." The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I don't have conversations much."

"Yeah... Neither do I."

"Um... About that whole dare..." Matthew murmured, suddenly guilty for what he did.

"What dare?"

"Th-That one that Al dared me... Y-You know..."

"Wasn't your fault." Yong Soo smiled. "It was just a dare."

"Right..." Matthew smiled, in relief. "Cause it wasn't like it... _meant_ anything, you know...?"

"Pfft. Of course not~"

"Hehe... Alright." _Unfortunately..._

"Yeah..."

"Uh..."

The younger boy's eyes grew half-lidded. "Nn... I'm a little tired..."

Matthew smiled gently. "Then sleep." For the night, the blonde stayed up for hours, pondering over what to do about his mysterious feelings for his dorm mate, whom he had just met prior yesterday. _What do I do?_

**Kristen: Hehehe... Angsty fluff… Hehehe…**

**Nani: I kinda forgot what happened in this chapter, it's been so long. Comments and criticism welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you going to be late if you don't get out of here soon?" Alfred questioned, bright and early at 6 in the flippin' morning.

"Go _away_!" Matthew shouted, slamming the bathroom door open and grabbing his bag. "You're lucky I'm taking you when I only got three hours of sleep! You should be thankful I haven't thrown something at you!"

"You threw a pillow and tried to throw your lamp," his brother reminded him.

Yong Soo was still asleep. Sometime during the night, he had stolen all the blankets. He now looked small compared to the huge whorl of cloth wrapped around him.

"I'm gonna throw something at you too, if you don't get your ass out of bed in two minutes, Yong Soo!" the Canadian shouted, no space for tolerance in his morning. "I need my coffee and, apparently, I'm not getting it!"

"Sheesh, Mattie. What's up with you? Why'd you get only three hours of _beauty sleep_?"

A pillow from Yong Soo's direction was tossed at Matthew. "I'm not getting up!"

"Beauty sleep?" Matthew grabbed the pillow that was half-hearted thrown at him and hit Alfred square in the face. Luckily, Mr. President didn't wear glasses anymore, or else they would've been shattered. "Shut up! I was uncomfortable! Yong Soo and I also have a project!" He turned sharply in Yong Soo's direction and pulled the boy out of bed. "You kept tossing your sleep, so your part of my sleep problem," he grumbled. "I"ll make you go to class like this if I have to!"

Drowsy, Yong Soo leaned against Matthew. "Sheeeesh. Okay, okay, just let me get my balance..."

"Alright, get your balance..." Matthew muttered, earning some caring emotions back.

Alfred tried to hold in his laughter, only letting out a restrained chuckle at the look on his brother's face. "You two don't have much time. I'm going to be trampled by fan girls the moment I step through, aren't I?"

No one answered that.

"Where's your wig and glasses?" Yong Soo mumbled, grabbing Matthew's shoulder a second longer before getting on both two feet.

"Oh that's right... We got him a wig."

Alfred grinned like an idiot. "Even I forgot!" He ran to one of his bags in the corner, grabbing his dark wig and Matthew's old glasses. "There we go! I almost forgot! Thanks, Yong Soo!"

Matthew nodded, making sure Yong Soo was gonna be able to walk without his support.

Yong Soo pulled his shirt off to put a clean one on. "Okay, I'm hurrying." His new shirt, amusingly, also had overly long sleeves.

"What is it with you and overly long sleeves?" Alfred asked aloud.

Matthew was already at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. _Coffee... _

Finally pulling his jeans on, Yong Soo grabbed his sketchbook and bag before heading towards to door.

"Thank goodness!"

"This can go really bad, or this can go really good," Matthew muttered to his brother.

"Don't worry! I'll walk in, take off my wig, and everyone will be all: 'Oh, Mattie! How could we doubt you?' And I'll be all, 'Dont worry, citizens, my brother and I forgive you!' And then... Arthur will... Artie..." Suddenly, the blonde's confidence visibly and immediately diminished.

"Arthur?" Yong Soo asked, confused at the mention of his friend and classmate.

"Oh boy..." Matthew facepalmed before patting his brother on the back. "You're the..." he looked around. "...you-know-what! You shouldn't be afraid!"

"Yeah..." Alfred averted his gaze. "It'll be fine!" He finally exclaimed.

Yong Soo still confused, placed his hand on his door. "If you're over your internal crisis, I'm going to open the door now."

"Go ahead." The president said.

Matthew stepped through with his brother and Yong Soo not too far behind. Surprisingly, the room was dead silent and everyone looked terrified. _Why is it so..._ The Canadian turned to see Mr. Vargas... That wasn't Mr. Vargas. _He looks just like him, but... crueler. _He quickly made it to the desk him and Yong Soo shared. Alfred fidgeted and grabbed a chair to set beside his brother's.

"Oi, class. Feliciano is sick, so I'll be the teacher for today. Call me Mr. Vargas. If one of you little bastards get confused, you can call me Mr. Romano."

"B-Bastards?" Matthew squeaked quietly. _Wonderful!_ He looked at Alfred. No one seemed suspicious. No one even looked the slightest bit suspicious. Just curious about another 'new student'.

"Now, Feli said you all are doing a project, so get on! Don't fu-mess around!"

"Alright..." the class agreed, getting straight to work instead of screwing around like usual.

"So, I thought that we could do this..."

"It didn't come out how I thought at all, you arse!" Arthur shouted, being cornered and unallowed to leave the hallway with Francis blocking the way.

"Fine, fine, Iggy~ I'll let you take over next class." Francis said smoothly.

"It's... It's terrible! And that's not my name, for the last time! You know what it is, damn Frenchie!"

"Whatever. Iggy suits you." Francis smirked, running a hand through his silky blond hair.

Arthur sputtered, grabbing him by his collar. "You're an ass, you know that, right?

Francis paid no heed to the obvious hostility in Arthur's voice. Instead he put his hand atop of the one on his collar in a gesture that proved to be both infuriating and calming.

The other's furious glare softened, even though Arthur didn't want to. He pulled his hands away hastily, faking disgust. "D-Don't touch me!"

"I'll touch you if I want to~" Francis smirked. To further emphasize his point, he mussed Arthur's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" the other growled, trying to grab the other's hands and pry them from groping him. "Wanker!"

"Aww, shut up." The taller man finally moved his hands away. "I'll win you over, somehow. France is the country of amour, yes?"

"You never will, you disgusting pig!" The shorter blonde spat. "I find no interest in French people, especially _you_!"

"Nn, I see." Francis simply said, smirking. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope so!" Arthur turned to head back to the classroom, fuming.

Smiling at the sight of Arthur walking away. Once he turned a corner, he started walking the opposite direction.

The Brit slammed the door open and glared at everyone around the room. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Romano," he muttered, already used to having him as a substitute before.

Matthew watched him as he sat down next to where Francis should have been. _Huh..._ He looked at Alfred.

Alfred quite obviously noticed his entrance. How couldn't he? He slammed the door open, chrissakes! He looked down his desk, randomly tracing unseen shapes on the table.

His brother gave him a small pat on his forearm, reassuring him that he wouldn't let this go wrong.

Arthur scowled across the room from where he sat, not even bothering to take out his notebook to try and fix what Francis had done.

After a couple more minutes of instruction, Mr. ...Romano cut everyone loose.

"Stupid git, not even showing up after saying he'd fix it!" Well... those weren't Francis's exact words...

Yong Soo looked up at Alfred with the slightest hint of concern in his eyes.

Matthew kept up with watching Arthur and his brother at the same time, hoping that no one would watch their silent exchange and get suspicious. "Um, Al... Do you want to put your plan into action?" he whispered.

"In a sec. Your substitute isn't helping."

"Why?" The other blonde turned to look at where Mr. Romano sat and nearly jumped out of his seat. Why was he glaring at them like that? It felt like he was looking through Matthew's soul and right into Alfred's thoughts! "O-Oh..." he muttered shakily after turning back to his brother.

It looked like he was about kill them if anyone made one step out of line.

"W-Wow... H-How is he related to M-Mr. Vargas? He's like his polar opposite!"

"We've had him before. The last time someone pissed him off, we ended up being covered with tomatoes. Yes, tomatoes." Yong Soo mumbled. Felicks, overhearing, put in, "It took like, forever to wash the smell outta my clothes! Like, ugh!"

"Um..." Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Right..."

"...Tomatoes? Really?"

"That's a little... _extreme_, don't you think?"

"Yeah... like, don't mention that to his face, or he'll totally kick your sorry ass." Felicks warned. Suddenly, turning his attention solely on Yong Soo, he whipped out two tubes of lip gloss. "Cherry Pink, or Bubble Gum?"

Yong Soo thought for a moment. "Cherries can be pink?" He asked.

_Why is he offering... lip gloss?_ Matthew tried his best not to give Felicks a weird look that seemed as if the boy had two heads. "Hey, Al..." he turned to his brother. "Mr. Romano is looking away. Do it!"

Felicks, deciding on the bubble gum, looked at Alfred. "So, what's the second new kid of the week?" He asked shyly. Silence. Alfred took a deep breath, and took off his glasses. He then reached for the wig and pulled it off his head.

Arthur turned around when everyone went silent and his emerald eyes widened. "A-Al?"

Sky blue met emerald, though just as quickly, sky blue darted away. "Hi…"

"Artie."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur's hands clenched by his sides. "I'd tell you to get out, but obviously I can't boss the president around," he gritted out.

"Well... I..." _I'm here for him... Damn, I can't spit it out!_

"He's sorry," Matthew blurted, having stood up to boldly face the other. "I've got my brother's back. He's really sorry."

"Mattie, let me do this."

The older twin winced after realizing he had stolen his brother's spotlight. "Sorry... brother..."

"Brother? You're still trying to convince me?" Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

Alfred stood up, grabbing Arthur by his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fair to you or Mattie. I... lied."

The Brit's eyes widened when he got the feeling to pull away violently. "You... broke me heart..."

"Broke his heart...?" One voice piped up. "What...?" Another asked.

Arthur shifted his gaze around the classroom, finally landing on Alfred. "We should take this outside."

Matthew pat his brother's arm, giving him reassurance.

Alfred nodded, and headed to the classroom door, with Arthur following.

The two ended up outside of the building underneath a tree, both feeling awkward and nervous about what to say.

"You..." Arthur finally spoke up, feeling upset already. "I can't believe you have the guts to show your face..." All reminding sirens in his head telling him that the other blonde in front of him was the president didn't go off. He was too angry to care.

"Look, Arthur..."

The Brit looked up, scowling. "What?"

"I owe you an apology, first of all..."

Arthur waited, arms folded across his chest. "Mmhmm?"

"So... I'm sorry. For leaving you on Valentine's day, for one thing. For hiding you from my brother... and lying."

"I'm pretty pissed about all three things..." Arthur ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, one of his hands to rest on his own hip. "I have no idea what to say to you... I'm so angry..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"I..." Arthur hid his face in his hands. "You're just so stupid..."

"Stupid? That hurts!" Alfred pulled out his "Big Blue Eyes."

The other's hands fell from his face, revealing small tears dripping down his cheeks. "It doesn't work anymore, Al..."

Silence. Alfred observed the ground, noting every stone, every blade of grass.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Alfred glanced up.

"I can try and forgive you. I'm not good at holding grudges against someone, even if they broke my heart." Arthur tried to crack a smile, but it immediately disappeared. "Now please do me a favor and leave."

With nothing left to say, Alfred nodded, backing away. He fingered the extra dorm key Matthew gave him in his pocket. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really am." And then he was gone. Arthur was standing alone underneath the tree.

"That god damn..." Arthur kicked a rock in the grass out of frustration, gritting his teeth and wiping his tears away.

Matthew watched Alfred come back inside and gave his brother a sentimental look. _It went bad, didn't it_? read his facial expression.

Alfred met his eyes and gave him a smile that nearly broke his heart. "I'm going to the dorm, okay?"

The other twin's caring smile disappeared instantly at his brother's 'awaiting execution' smile that he had seen before on others, even himself. "A-Alright..."

Yong Soo held his phone in his hand, watching the display light up with "Call: Kiku :D" His ringtone rang, again and again. Finally, it stopped. "One Missed Call" barely had time to appear on the screen before his phone started ringing again. _Kiku..._

Mattew frowned at where Yong Soo sat on the bed. "You're going to keep letting it ring? I'm getting a headache here," he mumbled, one already ringing in his head from missing his morning coffee.

"Sorry." Yong Soo snapped out of daze and flipped open his phone.

"You should text him or something and say you're busy with an art project... cause we are..." Matthew looked down at the coloring and art utensils on his bed in front of him.

"Nn." Yong Soo motioned to his hand to indicate he already picked up. "Hey Kiku."

"Oh..." Matthew kept quiet.

"Oh, so you are available, aru," came a more lighter tone on the other side.

"Y-Yao!" Yong Soo exclaimed happily. His entire face lit up.

"Yes, yes, it's nice to talk to you too, aru." The Chinese guardian on the other gave a distraught sigh. "Kiku returned immediately. What happened between you two? He's very depressed, aru."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Wouldn't he be depressed anyway? He lost his home."

"Ah, you've got a point, aru!" Yao nodded where he was. "I was afraid he had died, but fortunately, I found him in an airport all battered and bruised on his way to South Korea, aru."

"South Korea? Why was he going there?"

"I guess because it was the closest and safest place to go, aru. He could've just called me and gone to China. Now I'm here in California with him, aru."

"Oh... He said you're out of money... Why don't you both at least get an apartment here? I-I'll get a job! We can make it work! I can't let you suffer on your own!"

"Worry about yourself first, aru. We're mainly out of money because we paid for your college fund. The other reason is because our rented home is extremely expensive! Aiyahh!" Yao's tone turned irritated at the thought, but it softened into concern. "I couldn't possibly let you pay for our apartment, aru."

"No!" Yong Soo snapped. "No, no, NO, dammit! This is partly my fault! I know a place that's pretty cheap!" His voice lowered to a tentative whisper. "You guys could work, too... We would all be together again..."

"Yeah..." Yong Soo could hear the smile in Yao's tone. "I guess I could think about it, aru. Oh, I also called because I was wondering how you were doing. Are you doing well?"

"Good, thanks." Yong Soo said brightly. "I have a new roommate as well."

"Oh, is that so, aru?" Yao chuckled. "That's good then. It's unfortunate your old one left, aru."

"Yeah..." Yong Soo sighed. "But he had his reasons."

"Yes, that is true. Hopefully you'll have this roommate for longer than a few months, aru. I won't approve any close relations until I meet this boy... er, it could be girl too, of course, aru!"

"Wh-whaaa? Are you implying my sexuality? Y-Yao?" Yong Soo realized he had yelled a bit louder than intended.

Matthew perked at this, but continued to doodle their sketch.

"I'm not at all, aru. It runs in the family is all."

"How something like that runs in the family is... Pretty much illogical..." Yong Soo mumbled.

"Oh, don't get all depressed on me now, aru! You'll be alright! Haven't all of your dates been guys? I was like that back when I was your age, questioning my sexuality, aru. You'll embrace it eventually!" Yao sounded... proud.

"Gyaaaah!" Yong Soo blushed furiously. "Okaythat'srealniceIhaveaprojectgottago!"

"Oh, already, aru? But isn't that the excuse your female roommate gave you when you thought it was Kiku?"

"...Female roommate? He's a dude, Yao!"

"Wait, you heard that?"

"Oh... Oops! He sounded like he was on helium, aru! My apologies!"

"He thought I was..." Matthew fell into his doom corner, mulling over his own voice. "I swear I heard helium..."

"It's alright..." Yong Soo wondered what thoughts were now running through Yao's head, based on their conversation and the fact that Matthew was a male. His face turned a dark red.

"Remember what I told you, aru, and don't get too close until I approve!" Yao smiled to himself on the other line. "I might call tomorrow and let you know what my plans are, aru. Xie xie for the offer."

"O-okay... I have to go now... Bye..."

"Bye, aru!" Yao hung up.

The Canadian looked at Yong Soo's tomato-red face. "Are you okay? What happened? And did he think I was a girl?"

"Ha... I-it's fine... I didn't know Yao was so perverted..."

"Yao? Is that a family member?" Matthew fixed himself so he was still working on his part of the project, but facing Yong Soo.

"Yeah... He's like my big brother. He's pretty much raised me since forever."

"Oh, wow..." the blonde that was currently in the room smiled, eyes clouding over a bit. "I wish I had a big brother like that. All I had was Auntie Jill and Uncle Robert. Sure, they were good care takers, but you guys seem so close that it's like he's almost your father." Matthew looked to the side, seeming hurt and confused... maybe even lonely. It was a mix. "I was really never that close to Auntie Jill..."

Matthew strided over and grabbed his photo album, flipping to a page near the middle and end and pointing to a picture. "I was trying to avoid having any contact with my aunt and uncle in that family portrait." His violet eyes seemed far away. "Especially Uncle Robert..."

Yong Soo gave confused smile, before reaching over and reassuringly draping his arm around his shoulder. "You okay?"

The blonde jerked away, almost violently, dropping the photo album onto the floor. He blushed and apologized. "S-Sorry..." He shook his head. "I'm fine... Seriously. Anyways, so I was thinking..."

"Thinking about...?"

"Um..." He shook his head again, trying to clear his head. -Damnit, I have no time to worry at a time like this...- "For the project, u-um..." _Stop stuttering... If I don't calm down I won't be able to speak._ "I-It's... I think we should u-use coloring pencils a-and some inking to outline..."

"Alright... But what're we drawing?"

"U-Um... We're..." Matthew looked around the room, forgetting what he had perfectly planned in his mind. "I-I was thinking we could..."

Yong Soo frowned thoughtfully. "Something we both share..."

"Wh-What?" Matthew looked up, shaking without meaning to. _Now that they're back, if he touches me, I-I might..._

"You're shaking..." Yong Soo frowned. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, I told you already!" he laughed, but it came off shaky and barely a laugh.

Yong Soo's eyes darkened with an uncommon seriousness. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Matthew shouted, jumping away from his bed and against the bed. His eyes darted around the room and his pupils were dilated. "You always told me that I was lieing! You told me I actually, all along, wanted it! I didn't! I didn't! I NEVER DID!" He clutched at the sides of his head, his heart beating erratically in his ears. "LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

Yong Soo backed away slowly, eyes wide. "M-Matthew?"

"Just..." His violet, dialated eyes widened in fear. "Just leave me alone! I don't care what you think! You're dead now! And I thank the gods out there for causing you to get in that accident! B-But..." His raised voice trembled. "But you took Auntie Jill with you, you bastard!"

"Who are you..." Yong Soo's mind raced. He remembered his recent family history lesson from Matthew.

_His Uncle Ray...Robert, was it?_

"I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you! Got it?" Matthew cried then, crying like he hadn't done it in years. "Son of a bitch... If you were still alive... No, wait..." His crying turned into hysteric laughter. "You wouldn't be alive if you hadn't died... I would've killed you! You hurt Auntie Jill as well! You made me watch! And I did! Cause you made me! I hate you so... so damn much!"

Yong Soo's teeth gritted, and he finally yelled. "I'm not him! I'm not! I...I'm your roommate... I'm Yong Soo, remember? Im Yong Soo..."

"Yong..." Matthew's cackling faded and his pupils went back to normal after a moment. His hands fell to his sides and Matthew looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his facial expression. "Yes... I was very young when you took my virginity and covered the sheets in my own blood..."

Helpless, Yong Soo simply stood there, on the opposite side of the room.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Matthew screamed, falling to the ground in a massive heap of sobs and laughter mixed together. "Rape is... especially... You raped me! Bastard, you raped me!"

"A-ah..."

Suddenly, the door was opened by Alfred, holding a McDonald's takeout bag.

"I hate you! Go away!" came the shriek from Matthew. "C-Close the door already so I can kill you!" He tried to get up, shaking all over, but fell over when his knees gave out on him.

When he looked up, his eyes snapped to Alfred, his pupils dilated once again and his look violent and filled with resent.

**Kristen: I posted this without Nani's consent. Sorry. DX She gave me the go without her author's note and I can't get a hold of her. Compliments and flames - I guess - are welcome! And I give MAJOR props to _Katoji _for reviewing and fixing me on an error I made in the middle of the chapter. Sorry about that guys. If there's a random "Sent via Facebook Mobile" sign, I apologize. I'm not perfect, nobody is. School has been really tough for the past couple weeks and I beta'd this in school so it was even more difficult to do it without people watching me. But, for the millionth time, thank you a ton!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A-ah..."

Suddenly, the door was opened by Alfred, holding a McDonald's takeout bag.

"I hate you! Go away!" came the shriek from Matthew. "C-Close the door already so I can kill you!" He tried to get up, shaking all over, but fell over when his knees gave out on him.

When he looked up, his eyes snapped to Alfred, his pupils dilated once again and his look violent and filled with resent.

"M...Mattie?" Alfred said, shocked.

"D-Don't call my name! Don't!" He cried, covering his eyes pathetically. "I-I'll..." His knees wobbled, but he ran forward to Al while holding up a pair of scissors pointed to the other's stomach. "I'll kill you!"

"Matthew!" Yong Soo finally yelled. He grabbed Matthew's wrist and jerked it away from Alfred.

Matthew's arm flew back and he released the scissors. They flew across the room and made a giant whole in the wall. Thankfully, it was the outside and it didn't puncture anyone else's room. He gasped and fell to the ground on his bottom, taken aback by the movement.

Alfred stared down at him, eyes wide.

Yong Soo grabbed Matthew by his shoulders, and tried to make eye contact. "Matthew, please, it's us!"

"Us..." Matthew's eyes tried to focus on the figure in front of him and the blurred image in front of him, due to his glasses flying off of his face in the fall, was enough for him. "You're not him..." His eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Yong Soo's eyes softened. "It's fine. Really."

"I'm so sorry..." He threw himself at Yong Soo, wrapping his arms tightly around Yong Soo's neck. "E-Everything was just so... a-and him... and you, and..." Matthew pulled away and looked at Alfred, his eyes widened at his brother's stricken expression. He turned to look at the wall, the scissor puncturing the plaster. His violet eyes widened in realization and he took a step forward, holding his hands out. "A-Al... I can't believe I just..."

"You... What happened?" He asked, his voice rasping slightly.

"Uncle Robert... you... he... I..." Matthew stumbled over his words. "I was raped when I was 8," he blurted, trembling.

Silence. Suddenly, Matthew was pulled into an embrace. Alfred was hugging him. For the first since forever.

Matthew cried into his brother's shoulder, finally letting out all of his pent-up emotions. He sobbed and sobbed, unsure why he felt so broken; more broken then when it actually happened. He'd finally arrived into reality.

"Mattie... Calm down... It's alright..."

"I-I know...! It's just... I-I'm sorry I never told you!" his brother managed to choke up, sobs racking his lean body.

"It's alright... It's okay..." Alfred murmured, stroking Matthew's hair gently.

"I'm... I'm alright..." Matthew took a shaky breath, unable to pull away from the comforting, family warmth of his brother. "I just had a lot of weight on my shoulders that was suddenly lifted..."

"It's alright." Alfred said softly. "You should express yourself sometime."

"I-I know.. I know..." He smiled and hugged his brother tightly, longing for their childhood again. A good one.

Yong Soo gave a sad smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I am..." Matthew pulled away from his brother, almost reluctantly. "Sorry... I think I yelled at you..." he murmured, sheepishly.

"Ha. It's fine."

"Right..." The older twin looked back at the scissors and a shudder ran up his spine. "I seriously let myself go like that..."

"It's to be expected." Alfred gave him a halfhearted grin. "You kept it pent it up so long."

"But, how come I don't remember? How is that possible?"

"People are weird." Alfred shrugged. "Can't explain it."

"No, you can't... Cause you're the president of America, not a medical doctor," Matthew teased, picking at a stray thread on his shirt.

"Got that right."

A hand was placed on Matthew's shoulder.

The Canadian flinched, that same raging feeling beating within his body, but he tried to control. "Gyah..." He looked around and suddenly noticed that he was back against the wall. "How did I...?"

Yong Soo stared at him, hand on his stomach. Under his shirt, a purple bruise was forming.

Matthew's violet eyes shifted to Yong Soo's stomach. "A-Are you okay?" he exclaimed, weighing his options on whether to take a chance and approach the two.

"Nothing. I'm fine..."

"You punch-" Alfred blurted, quickly covering his mouth.

"I _punched_ him?" Matthew asked in surprise, having no clue.

"Y-yeah..." Yong Soo looked down.

"Oh... w-wow... Why don't we just... not have any physical contact right now..." the older blonde joked lightly.

"...Good idea..."

"I'm gonna..." Matthew stepped over to his bed cautiously, writing down their project eyes. He kept quiet for the next few hours, mulling over his uncounscious actions.

Yong Soo sighed. "I'm tired... I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Alfred nodded, stepping to Matthew's bed and stopped himself from reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Um, Mattie?"

"Nn?" came the small reply.

"Goodnight..."

"Yeah, goodnight..."

And that was that for the night.

~~~~~~~~~

"Look, it's McDonalds!"

"Yes, yes, Alfred, I see that."

"Can we go?"

"We just stopped there ten minutes ago!"

"But, Mattie!"

Matthew had to keep a hold on his twin brother's sleeve to keep him from running off. "No, we're going back to the university so Yong Soo and I can get back to work."

"I'm gonna be bored!"

"Shut the hell up."

"Can I go play in your room?"

"I don't trust you."

"Hurtful!"

_Smack!_

"I bet that hurt too."

The president looked abashed, rubbing his tender cheek. "You just slapped me! What are the guards going to think?"

"I don't know."

"You two..." Yong Soo sighed. He dramatically lifted a hand covered with a long sleeve.

"Hey, Yong Soo! Help me here!" Alfred shouted, attracting more attention than before. "My brother just hit me! Punish your boyfriend!"

"We're not dating!" the Canadian snapped, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"B-boyfriend?" Yong Soo half-shrieked.

"Yeah, you know! I always thought you guys looked super cute together!" Alfred winked at his brother.

_I'm going to kill you one day!_ "Doesn't mean he's my _boyfriend_, Al!"

"Yes, it does~!"

"Does not!"

"I'm kinda... straight." Yong Soo added.

_Contrary to Aniki's opinion..._

Matthew winced at this. _This is why I didn't want Al saying anything..._ He stopped walking for a moment and the two stoppes a couple feet ahead after realizing. Giving a nercous laugh, the Canadian covered up his teary eyes before saying, "Why don't we get going now, eh?"

"Mattie..." Alfred whispered, feeling terrible now.

Yong Soo grinned, automatically cheery again. "Let's go!"

For Matthew, the walk was awkward and depressing.

For Alfred, every step he took was like walking deeper and deeper into his guilt puddle.

For Yong Soo, it was a denying-his-sexuality walk.

_If he's straight, then why did he allow me to... to..._ Matthew's blush increased and some sort of strangled noise escaped from his throat. _I don't like him! I don't!_ He looked at his shoes, hands in his jacket pockets. _Then why did I have this dream... This weird dream..._

"Hey, Mattie!" Yong Soo shot a glance at Alfred. "I can call him that, right?" Alfred shrugged. "Sure. Mattie is Mattie. That's why he's Mattie."

"Okay. I'm pretending that made sense. Mattie, your face is like, really red!"

"No it's not!" Matthew picked up the speed, covering his face with his hands. "My face is _not_ red! Absoloutely not!"

"Yeah, it is," Alfred muttered.

"Liar!" Yong Soo cheered childishly. His golden brown eyes sparkled.

"No! I refuse to admit such a thing!" Matthew hurried off to get to the university door.

"Mattie!" The president complained, picking up the pace. "Come on, Yong Soo!"

Yong Soo dashed forward. Those painful years of multiple afterschool sports paid off in speed.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone, huh? I like being able to think!" Matthew cried, bursting into the doors and hurrying off to his dorm to grab his bag and art supplies.

Yong Soo and Alfred stopped, identical pouts on their faces. "Fiiiine."

"Geez...!" Matthew came back out with Yong Soo's stuff as well, running into someone on the way down. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He hurried off, ignoring Arthur, who looked baffled.

"Ready?" Yong Soo asked.

The blonde handed the Korean his stuff, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah." He looked at Yong Soo, longing in his eyes that he didn't know of.

The brunette grinned. "Okay."

"Geez! I had no idea Mr. Romano could be so..." Matthew shuddered. "i mean, I knew, but..."

"I'm scared..." Yong Soo whined. "I miss Mr. Veneziano..."

"Me too... Wonder what happened to him..." Matthew looked at his brother, who looked stricken. Alfred nodded. "He was so scary it wasn't even funny!" The two brothers laughed and, at the same time, said, "Just like Mr. Braginski!"

"Mr... Braginski?"

Alfred grinned. "He was this big, scary Russian dude who kept saying something 'kol kol kol' whenever someone pissed him off! He always carried a pipe or a baseball bat around!"

"He was scary as hell!" Matthew piped up.

"Kol..."

"Eh..." Alfred and Matthew turned around at the noise. "What?"

"Don't tell me he..."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Eh?" Yong Soo piped up.

"I heard Mr. Braginski!" Matthew shouted, running off. "Noo! I'm sorry for saying such things!"

Alfred sprinted to catch up with his brother. "Wait for me, Mattie!"

Yong Soo blinked. "All I said was repeat the word 'kol...'"

"Oh..." Both boys sighed in relief. Matthew chuckled. "Sorry, he was our teacher for years..."

"Scary..." Yong Soo mumbled,looking down and pouting cutely.

Matthew's face heated at the expression and he looked away. "Yeah."

His brother snickered.

Yong Soo smiled. "Well, class is over, so we should go!"

"Where?" the twins asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Yong Soo frowned. "Its a weekend, though! Both of you are new to Boston, right? Why don't I show you around?"

"Uh..." Matthew turned around at the offer, too shy - nervous, maybe? - to give an answer.

His brother gave a trademark grin. "I guess I'm answering for him. It's a go!"

"Haha! There's some historical crap, if you're into that..." The Kprean frowned. "Uh... This is what google is for!" He finally exclaimed, whipping out his phone.

Alfred took out his iPhone (don't forget, it's a 4G!) and punched some keywords in before Yong Soo could even get his on.

Bewildered, Matthew shook his head and looked at his scratched up, crappy flip phone with an emotion that seemed like loathing.

"This city dates back from the 1600s... To be specific, the year 1630," Alfred read aloud, reading from Wikipedia, his favorite informational website. "Damn, if Toris were here, he could tell me about his trip that he took here a few weeks ago."

"Isn't this where the American Revolution took place about tea?" Matthew mused, remembering some tid-bits from his history book.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I paid attention in class."

The president stuck his tongue out and continued reading. "We also won the Siege of Boston here. Haha, in your face, British! Oh..."

"What is it?"

"We had a major drop in population. Lost two thirds of its people."

"Yes, that's unfortunate. What else, though?"

"A lot of abolitionists hung out here during the Civil War."

"...Boring." Yong Soo finally added.

"Well, there's also museums and stuff..."

"Hey, I take interest in this stuff!" Alfred cried, hurt.

"If only if you were this interested 10 years ago..." Matthew sighed.

"Museums sound cool," he finally admitted, cheeks pink when he met Yong Soo's gaze.

"I know, so do I." Yong Soo said with a childish grin. "You seemed to, so I said that to see your reaction."

"I-I see..." The Canadian let out a small chuckle, face suddenly aflame. _His grin... I'm such a pervert!_ he complained in agony in his mind, but kept his composure.

The youngest boy tilted his head to the side. "So, where do you wanna go? Your choice~!"

"Um..."

"He wants to go to the-"

"The Museum of Science..." Matthew mumbled, looking to the floor. "I-I kinda like science... O-Or the Museum of Fine Arts! Either one is fine!"

"Hmm... We're partners for our project! We should go there for inspiration!" Yong Soo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sure..."

**Kristen: This one is so short it isn't even funny. Again, I've done it without Nani. ):**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we are!" Yong Soo stopped walking and turned back to the twins, smiling brightly.

The two looked up at the building, eyes widening. "It's been awhile..."

"...since we've been to a museum..." Alfred finished for his brother. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, grabbing Matthew's wrist and beginning to hurry inside.

Not wanting to leave Yong Soo behind, Matthew reached out to grab the Korean's wrist, but accidentally slipped his hand into the other's. "Geh...!"

Yong Soo blinked, but took it quite normally. He had done it plenty with Kiku and Yao. The memory of his brothers made him mentally wince, and he gave a brighter smile than usual to try to clear his head.

_I'm holding his hand... I can't pull away... This is wrong! Move, Matthew! Let go of his hand!_

"You're smiling like an idiot," Alfred noted, pointing to both of them.

"No, I'm not!"

The Korean easily slipped his hand out of Matthew's and dashed ahead, slowing at the stern gaze of a security guard.

_Oh.._ Matthew winced, not from the look, but the imaginary harshness when Yong Soo pulled away. "Wait up...!"

Yong Soo stopped, and turned back again, looking quite childish. "Where're we going? The sculptures? The paintings?"

"I'd like to see the paintings. Sculpting is... not my thing," the Canadian admitted sheepishly.

"Same here!" Yong Soo piped up excitedly. Without further hesitation, he started walking towards the painting hall.

Alfred stayed a few feet behind, leaving the two so-called 'love birds', in his book, to talk about their 'stupid project'.

The other blonde blushed. "That's pretty cool..." He headed off to stay by Yong Soo's side without even meaning to be so close.

The Korean smiled. "Even though classical art is kinda boring... I like some of the weird stuff!" He smirked. "Pictures of scenery are overrated! Clocks melting over tree branches are where it's at!"

"Really? I like..." Matthew's blush tripled ten-fold. "Comic books and manga... Sometimes manhwa."

"Ha! Exactly! It has an actually story, y'know!" His smile turned distant. "Kiku loves manga and manhwa too."

"Really? I... tried to hide my manga in my backpack but apparently I just told you my secret. Haha..." He laughed nervously, shakily. "Maybe we should do that? A comic book? Manga style?"

"Hmm. Maybe~" Yong Soo finally said after a pause. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he blurted out "I'm hungry!".

"Me too," Matthew mumbled, thankful for the interruption of the awkward moment, even though it was weird. "Maybe we should go to-"

"MCDONALDS!" Alfred shouted, rushing down to meet them.

"McDonalds? Again?" Yong Soo whined. "Let's go to a cafe or something! I know a place!"

"Awww..."

"Sounds good to me," Matthew agreed, ignoring his embarrassing and popular brother.

"Yay! I win!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

~~~~~

The three were finally sitting at a small table, looking at the menu. "They actually serve steak and stuff that's pretty heavy for cafe food here..."

"Heavy?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, with a capital F.A.T.," Matthew huffed. "American food can be so disgusting. Especially McDonalds. I'm thankful we both have high metabolisms."

"I'm getting... a sandwich!" Yong Soo shouted dramatically, attracting a few stares.

"Err, Yong Soo, please..." Apparently, the more publically respectful one waved over a waitress and they ordered their food.

Once she left, the Korean grinned. "They have awesome hot chocolate here!"

"Maybe I'll ask for some after our meal."

"Yeah? Great~ I guess you're paying, then!" Yong Soo teased.

"What? I barely have enough with me to buy _my_ meal!"

"It's on me," Alfred concluded, holding out $100 bills.

The two stared at him before exchanging glances.

_President._

_President._

"Agreed," they both nodded in agreement. "It's on you."

Once they finished, Yong Soo whirled to Matthew, giving him a look that said "hot chocolate hot chocolate hot chocolate" .

"Yes, yes, I know..." Matthew waved the waitress over and ordered a hot chocolate. She was back in a few minutes and stopped at their table to look at Alfred. When he smiled at her, she blushed and whispered, "A-Aren't you President Jones?"

"Yes, ma'am, I sure am!" he exclaimed proudly with a Southern accent he had adapted being near the South in office. "The one and only!"

"O-Oh dear... I-I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, President Jones!" She hurried off and after curtsying awkwardly.

"Damn..." The other blonde whistled, sipping at his hot... No, _warm_ chocolate.

"Mm!" Yong Soo eagerly sipped from his mug, getting whipped cream on his nose.

"Err, Yong Soo..." Matthew bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from leaning over the table to lick the whip cream off. _Dirty thoughts! Guhhh!_ "Y-You got a little something..." he pointed to his nose.

"Hm?" Yong Soo glanced at him, another small speck on the corner of his mouth.

_Good god, he's so oblivious! I wish I had my innocence back right now!_ "O-On your nose... A-And by your mouth... You've got... whipped cream..." _Which looks so much like..._ The Canadian sputtered, setting his mug down so he could wipe his own mouth. _Dammit!_

Alfred grinned, as if he had telepathy and could hear his secretly (secretly?) perverted thoughts.

"Oh..." the Korean licked it off his mouth and wiped his nose. "All gone?"

"Yeah..." _I lost my chance... B-But I never had a reason to have a chance for anything! We're friends! Dorm mates! This is stupid! Ugh, can't Al go back home already so I can sleep in my own bed! I'm scared that Yong Soo's heard me mumble in my sleep!_

"Haha... You look kinda funny, Mattie."

"Funny?" Matthew shot a glare at Yong Soo, but it was done half-heartedly since he was already crushed. He fixed the glasses on his nose. "I don't look funny! I like to think to myself sometimes!"

"Heh... Not in a bad way."

"Then why are you... grinning?"

"You're funny!" Yong Soo teased, sipping from his mug.

"Uh..." Matthew's already dark blush deepened in color. He sipped at his hot chocolate. "Thanks?"

Alfred grinned. _This is fun to watch._

"Do you like, have naturally high temperatures? 'Cause you blush a lot." Yong Soo noted.

"Uh, yeah... You can believe it's that... I-I was born with high temperatures... Yeah..." Matthew frowned. _That sounded so stupid! _

"That's weird... I was just teasing..." The Korean frowned, and tried to recall ever hearing about naturally high temperatures.

Matthew's frown faded. "I was just kidding, you know."

"Ha! You actually have it in you!"

"Yeah, I like humor... A lot."

"Yeah, he does! He used to play pranks on me!" Alfred whined, finally poking into their conversation.

"Maybe you're not just another shy kid after all!" Yong Soo cheered.

"Right..." _Those were the old days, back when I was more a rebel than a nerd... Now? Not so much._ "Sorry, but I'm not like that anymore."

"Daww!" The Korean pulled out his disappointed face. "Oh well! You're fine now!"

"Ah..." The blonde Canadian blushed, just as it had been fading. _What? He didn't mean it like that! ...did he? _

"You're fun to be with! Plus, it's cool to be taller than someone older than me." The last sentence was with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm allowed to be a tad shorter," Matthew retorted.

"Never said it wasn't!"

"Right. Good point."

"Can we go now...?" Alfred whined.

"Fine..." Yong Soo pouted, finished his cocoa, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Okay!"

~~~~~~

"I need... sleep..." Matthew mumbled, rolling over in Yong Soo's bed to curl up on his side, facing away from Yong Soo so the other couldn't watch his expression change in his sleep.

"Night, Mattie~'

"Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Mattie!" Al exclaimed from Matthew's bed.

"Goodnight, Al.."

The Korean's breathing gradually slowed until he was sleeping.

_Damn... He fell asleep already..._ Matthew sighed and relaxed into his pillow, tensing up every so often whenever Yong Soo's breathing would escalate just a tad.

However, Yong Soo seemed to be quite asleep, hardly even stirring.

The Canadian rolled over onto his other side, so that he was looking at Yong Soo's sleeping face. _I wish I could fall asleep as easily as he can... I hate insomnia. _He blushed. _I feel like a stalker._

The boy rolled over slightly, so that his profile was turned and he faced Matthew.

_Ah..._ Matthew almost covered his heated face at the sudden movement.

Yong Soo mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like "da... ze..."

_Da ze?_ A muffled laugh had to be hidden behind Matthew's hand because it had sounded just too cute coming from the Korean's mouth. _I guess I'm free to think whatever I want._

Yong Soo rolled over again. "Aniki... Niisan... hyung..." the words were muffled by his pillow.

_Huh? I can't hear what he's saying. It sounds foreign, like Korean or something..._ Matthew relaxed back into his pillow, hiding one arm underneath his pillow to support his head and posture. _It's none of my business, though. I should stay out of it._

Yong Soo relaxed, and moved slightly.

_Can't he just stay still?_ Matthew rolled his eyes, ignoring the blurring edges of Yong Soo that came with his poor eyesight when he didn't have his glasses.

The Korean stayed in that position for the rest of the night, thankfully.

Matthew watched him sleep for a few more minutes before his eyes began to droop. Violet eyes watched Yong Soo for the rest of the night through closed eyelids in his dreams.

Waking up to your dorm mate sprawled over you wasn't the best wake-up call.

"GYAAAH!"

"Nn..." Yong Soo mumbled, eyes still closed.

Matthew's face was on fire and he looked around for Alfred, but he must've left with his guards to go to McDonalds. "Ah, dammit!"

"Nn... Aniki, you're warm~"

"Ani... ki?" _If I'm correct, that means brother..._ "I-I'm not your brother! Yong Soo!"

The Korean's eyes snapped open. "Huh?"

"Get off me...!"

He suddenly blushed as he realized what their situation was.

"Pl-Please get off!"

"S-sorry!" The other flushed again.

"Why aren't you getting off?" Matthew had no idea his face could get so red.

The other quickly rolled off looking down and blushing with embarrassment.

"How did you... And when...? Gyuhhh...!" Matthew sat up, covering his... lower half with his pillow.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"I thought you were pretty calm in your sleep!" _How could I get... a-a... Guuh! I can't even think! _Matthew fretted. This wasn't going how he had planned! They were friends! Roommates!

"Calm? I was _sleeping,_ of course I was calm!"

"And still! You seem pretty still in your sleep! You never moved when I saw last night! Only when you went to breathe!" Wait, what? "I-I mean...! Uh, you know...! I-I couldn't sleep a-and all, so..."

Yong Soo raised an eyebrow. "So... you watched me sleep."

"No! I mean... Well, yes, I did... B-But! I-I didn't intentionally do it! Y-You know how you stare off when you're deep in thought? Th-That's what happened! I swear!" His problem downstairs wasn't helping and Matthew shifted, uncomfortably.

"I never said you were..." Yong Soo frowned innocently.

"Guh, okay, yeah, whatever..." The Canadian cleared his voice, awkwardly. "U-Uh, I'm sorry..." He pulled the pillow closer to his body.

"No need to be so defensive..." Yong Soo said with a grin.

"I'm not being defensive!"

Sure you aren't, Mattie.

"Fine, fine..." Yong Soo backed off.

"Sorry, I... didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine... I'm just that irresistible." Yong Soo joked.

"Uh..." Matthew's slowly fading blush returned full force.

"Hahaha! What's wrong?"

"Just..." He shook his head, smiling while clutching his pillow with more force than necessary. "You."

"Me? What's wrong?" The Korean cried.

"No, it's nothing like that. You're just funny," the blonde admitted.

Yong Soo grinned. "That's what my brothers say!" He sighed. "I miss them..."

"I see..." Running out of things to say, Matthew bolted to the bathroom.

With his pillow.

"Uh..." _Why... is he bringing his pillow?_

Running a cold shower, Matthew washed his hair under the freezing water until his problem disappeared. His blush never faded, much to his dislike, and he came out shivering and in new clothes, carrying his pillow and throwing it back onto his bed. "Heh... Sorry."

"No pro-"

Just then, Alfred threw the door open, holding bags of McDonalds. "I have returned!"

"Oh..." Matthew's blush darkened.

The other blonde threw his bags onto the table and sent his guard back outside to guard the door. "I got so much stuff for free, Mattie! Look! Pancakes! With maple syrup!"

"I'm on it." Matthew was already in the bags when he heard 'pancakes', but his search became more vigorous when he heard 'maple syrup'.

"Food!" Yong Soo cheered.

"Yep!" Alfred gave his hardy, and slightly annoying, victory laugh and handed out his food, keeping four bags to himself and handing Yong Soo one.

"These pancakes are good," Matthew mumbled into his pancakes.

Yong Soo ate eagerly. "Haha! Junk food is so good!"

"Yes!" The president agreed.

"I guess..." came a weary mumble from the Canadian, who was busy devouring his food.

The Korean finished quickly, and feigned disappointment at the absence of more. "How could you eat it all?"

"Hmm?" Alfred gave him a look of innocent confusion and swallowed the rest of his fifth burger. "I've got to stay fit! I've been losing weight!"

WHAT?

"How is that possible!" Matthew spat, but then he regretted it, retracting from when he had leaned forward in mortification. "Wait, never mind... That happens to me as well..."

"But you're a twig that doesn't eat anything!"

"Not true, Al!"

Yong Soo stared at him, the empty bags, and back to him incredulously.

"Yong Soo?"

"At least I still have my hash browns!"

Both blondes laughed.

"What should we do today?" Matthew was the first one to ask.

"Uh... sleep?" Yong Soo asked flatly.

"Sleep? Why would we sleep on a day off?"

The Korean shrugged. "What do you two want to do?"

Alfred raised his hand. "I have to leave today."

"What?" Matthew's jaw dropped to the floor. "Already?" It was way too soon! How could his dear brother, who he had just became close to once again, leave him already?

"I'm already giving Toris enough work being gone. If I'm gone any longer he'll probably die. I got a call from him on my way to McDonalds. He sounded miserable!" The president handed his brother an envelope that felt pretty thick. "My gift to you. Don't open it until I'm out the door."

"But, Al..." Tears were beginning to form in Matthew's confused-filled violet eyes.

Yong Soo tilted his head to the side silently, frowning.

"I'm sorry." Alfred picked up his bags, which were already packed, and hesitated. "My plane leaves really soon. Sorry for such a late notice, Mattie." When he headed for the door, he jolted to a stop and dropped his bag, tackling his brother in a goodbye hug. "I'll call you."

"O-Okay..." Matthew then began to cry, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "Bye, Al."

"Later..." He gave a sad smile to Yong Soo. "Keep it up, Yong Soo," Alfred encouraged, talking about his art degree.

"You better come back!" The Korean pouted. "You better come to visit again, or... or... Mattie will be upset!"

"Yeah!" Matthew agreed, nodding in vigor.

"Ha, alright..." _No promises, though._ Alfred waved once more, grabbing his bags and heading out the door, hanging his head low to hold back his oncoming tears.

When the door shut, Matthew fell into pieces.

Yong Soo watched silently for a bit, unsure what to do.

Sniffling and sobbing, Matthew stayed standing where he had been when his brother had left. He kept his glasses in one hand, rubbing his eyes and nose with the back of his hands, trembling with the sudden realization of abandonment after getting back together with his brother.

"Matthew...?" Yong Soo finally started.

Matthew started, looking up with reddened eyes and flushed cheeks. He sniffled, still shaking with the overload of emotions that he felt.

"Um..." Another pause. "Heh... at least we won't have to share a bed anymore...?"

"Y-Yeah..." The blonde nodded after a moment. "Th-That's good."

"Are you gonna to be alright?"

Matthew's bottom lip trembled, and he managed to mumble, "no" before he started crying again.

Yong Soo gave a sad smile, and let him cry.

"I..." Matthew grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug that was more to give himself comfort.

The other boy froze slightly, before allowing him to hug him.

"I'm sorry," was heard mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry."

"Nn..." The blonde seemed to grab Yong Soo tighter, pulling their bodies closer than necessary.

But it could've just been Yong Soo's imagination.

The Korean blushed slightly for some reason, and slowly lifted his arms so he was hugging back.

"I have... abandonment issues..." Matthew admitted it, softly, so that it was only Yong Soo who was capable of hearing him.

"Ah." Yong Soo pulled away to smile down at Matthew. "Well, that's alright."

Feeling a void in his heart all of a sudden, Matthew swallowed heavily. _This isn't good. I'm losing my composure now that nobody's around... _He looked to his left. _This isn't good._ Then he looked to the right. _Calm down, Matthew. Respond to him, Matthew._ "U-Uh, yeah, it gets in the way sometimes, like in elementary school I would cry whenever Auntie Jill would drop Al and I off..." _Why did you just tell him that? He didn't need an example. _

Yong Soo frowned slightly. "Well, don't you worry! This may sound weird, but I won't leave you!" He grinned reassuringly.

A jolt of electricity went down Matthew's spine and he shuddered, unconsciously pressing closer. "Th-Thanks..."

"No problem!" The Korean smiled gently.

_I need to get a hold of myself..._ Reluctantly, Matthew pulled away from their close and longer-than-normal hug, rubbing the back of his neck to calm himself down once again. _I really need to watch it..._

Yong Soo stood up and helped Matthew up.

"Thanks..." His hand gripped Yong Soo's and moved on its own accord. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes. "I-I..."

The Korean gave another, slightly nervous smile, but the silence was quickly broken by his phone ringing.

Matthew jumped, pulling his hand away and startled out of his momentary paralysis. "I-Is that mine? Or yours?"

"Sorry... mine." Yong Soo pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

_"You've just won an iPad 2!" _

Yong Soo hung up, muttering something under his breath about the stupidity of advertising through phone calls.

"It must have not been so important if you hung up with such an attitude," Matthew noted, his mind on auto-pilot while he had a verbal battle with himself in his mind.

"Apparently, I won an iPad 2."

"Oh..."

_You idiot, you're supposed to say something else than 'oh'!_

_I'm sorry for having a mid-life crisis at the moment!_

_You should say something to him!_

_Why?_

_Tell him that you like him!_

_But I don't!_

_This is stupid._

Matthew cringed at how retarded his conversation sounded in his head. "U-Uh, what I meant was..."

Yong Soo looked back at him, his brown eyes wide. "Yeah? What?"

"Never.. mind...?"

"Okay..." He shrugged.

Matthew shook his head, feeling a sudden urge to confess something really, really deep. "Um..."

Yong Soo glanced up at him. He had already started reading some manga. "What is it?"

"I..." The blonde ran a hand through his hair, his face suddenly on fire. "You see, I..."

Yong Soo blinked, looking curious. "What is it, Mattie?"

"N-Never mind! I'm sorry!" Matthew covered his face with his hands. "I just really..."

"Hey..." Yong Soo said. "Aren't you gonna open what Alfred got you?"

"O-Oh!" _Thank god! I almost pulled a bad joke there!_ "Thanks for reminding me!" Matthew tore open his envelope and pulled out the giant wad of cash, his purple eyes as wide as saucers. "This must nine-hundred dollars!"

Yong Soo's eyes widened. "I've never seen so many zeroes in my life!"

"M-Me neither!" Matthew unfolded the note inside and read aloud, "I've given you two thousand dollars..." His eyes widened at this. "...and I suggest you spend it wisely. Yes, I'm actually giving you financial tips. Anyways, I suggest you tell him now before you miss your chance..." The blonde's voice faded off. "Love... Alfred F. Jones..." A blush made its way to Matthew's cheeks.

"Daww. That's nice of him." Yong Soo noted.

"Uh, yeah." _Thank goodness for oblivion. _

The Korean grinned, and went back to his manga.

"I'll just... leave you alone now..." Matthew headed over to his bed, frowning at the wrinkles in his bed sheets, and laying down.

The Korean nodded, and hummed some song under his breath.

"Today is a do-nothing day," Matthew stated, mostly to himself.

"...Yup." Yong Soo said absentmindedly.

"Well... This sucks..." The other turned on his side and looked at Yong Soo. "I'm not one to ask this, but if you're bored, do you want to play a game?"

"Huh?" The other blinked. "I have lots of video games!"

"Like what?" Matthew sat up, becoming interested.

"I have shelf. Choose one." Yong Soo pointed to a small black shelf filled with game titles.

He grinned at his shameless imitation of a thick Asian accent.

This made the blonde giggle, which made him blush at how girly he sounded. "Thanks." He hopped off his bed and immediately grabbed one. "Call of Duty! For the win!"

"Hehe. You're gonna get your sorry ass kicked!" Yong Soo cheered.

"Bring it on, bitch!"

~~~~~~~

"..." Yong Soo pouted in the corner of the room, holding a Xbox controller. He had lost for the fifth time.

"Hey, Yong Soo! There's still that chance to win~! Even though it probably won't come!" Matthew wasn't one to insult, but when it came to video games, a whole new side of him came out. Hockey did the same thing.

"I'll win this time!" The younger boy snapped, fire in his eyes.

"Nah~!" They went down on another war and, as usual, Matthew won. "Score!"

Yong Soo pouted. "Dammit... I usually crush Kiku!"

Down in California, there was a sneeze.

"Someone must be talking about me..." Kiku murmured to himself, earning a weird look from Yao.

Matthew grinned. "Well, I'm not Kiku, now am I?"

"A-and... Everyone else!"

"Everyone else? Maybe I'm just better?"

"No!" Yong Soo exclaimed. "I will not be defeated!"

_HEADSHOT.  
><em>  
>A long pause.<p>

"Heh..." Matthew smirked.

"Ughh..." Yong Soo groaned.

"Sorry, Yong Soo! But I have to admit..."

The Korean pouted cutely, looking back at Matthew.

Matthew laughed. "I can't say it. Your pout is too cute."

"Eh?" The Korean blushed at being called cute. _Why?_

"Oh..." The blonde shrugged. "It was just a note to myself."

"You're scary when you play video games!" Yong Soo frowned. "Your eyes get all scary and you start laughing maniacally!"

"Scary? How so?" Matthew knew this already, but it was funny to hear different opinions. "I've been told I get scary at hockey games too."

"You become someone else!" Yong Soo cried dramatically.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You're really dramatic sometimes, you know that, right?" He set his controller down after setting their game on pause and stood up, grabbing his pillow and putting it on the ground by Yong Soo's leg. _Don't get too bold._ The blonde settled down on the pillow, his hair tickling the Korean's leg.

Yong Soo looked down. "You don't wanna play anymore?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I'm suddenly comfortable."

"Oh. Well, that's fine."

"Can I sleep on your leg?"

Yong Soo's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I'm tired... Beating you is boring..." Matthew complained, feeling a whole lot more bolder. "Friends let friends borrow their legs, don't they?"

"Uh... well, I've never let friends borrow my leg before, so I wouldn't know..."

"Oh, well..." The blonde gave a grin that had a seductive edge to it. "Well now you have!" With that, he settled his head down on Yong Soo's leg, getting maybe a little too close for comfort.

The younger boy's brown eyes widened more.

Matthew peeked up at him. "What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

Yong Soo gave a small smile. "No, you're just acting... different, is all."

"Different..." Matthew stuck his tongue out. "I didn't have my coffee. Al should've warned you. It kicks in around noon."

"Oh... is it too late to have it now?"

"Uh huh. I'd have an even harder time falling asleep." Matthew smiled up at the Korean. "I get a little weird."

"Well, there's nothing to do about it." Yong Soo shrugged.

"Nope~!" Matthew stretched one of his hands out to play with Yong Soo's short hair. "You'd look pretty cool with longer hair," he mused.

"Ah. So I've heard. Like, in a braid?" Yong Soo joked.

"Yeah! That would be super cool!"

"Maybe." The Korean smirked.

"Then do it! I'll be here all four years!"

"Haha. What if I don't feel like it?"

Matthew made the most adorable pout. "I'd be very sad."

"Hmph." Yong Soo frowned. "It'd take more than that."

"I'd pay you back?"

"...How?"

"I don't know..."

"Then let me know when you do~"

"I was thinking you would think of how you wanted me to repay you."

"Uh... I'd have to think."

"See? It's _hard_!"

He could hear his brother's voice in his head mutter, "That's what she said."

"You've made your point..."

"Hmm." Matthew nodded, feeling successful for no good reason. All of a sudden, out of the blue, he asked, "Do you wanna kiss me?"

"What?" Yong Soo's eyes grew even wider, before his face turned a light pink. "N-no thank you!"

"Huh? Why not?" The blonde frowned. "I forget. Have you ever kissed a girl? Or a guy?"

"I've never... kissed... anyone." _Except you that one time, but that doesn't count!_

"That one time..." Matthew sat up, his hand 'accidentally' resting on Yong Soo's thigh. "It didn't count, right? Haven't you been... curious? Curious about kissing? Kissing the same sex?"

"N... Not really..." Yong Soo blushed again_. What happened to him?_

"Oh..." Matthew pulled his hand away and turned around so his back was facing the Korean. "Never mind, then."

Yong Soo gave a small sigh of relief.

"Right..."

Yong Soo looked down, and wondered why the tiniest part of him felt... disappointed.

"Just..." The blonde stood up. "I should be more careful."

"Careful? About what?"

"Being around you."

Yong Soo frowned. Their conversation was getting odder and odder. "...Oh."

"I'm really sorry," Matthew whispered, sitting down on his bed and looked down on the floor.

"No problem." Yong Soo forced a lighthearted smile. "You're quite a piece of work."

"Work?" What was that supposed to mean?

"What I mean is that you have lots of quirks. Ya know?"

"Oh, okay. Because I hear people say that all the time and I have no intention of letting them say things about me." Boy, that didn't make _any _sense.

"Heh. It's alright."

"Yeah..." This is getting odd.

Silence...

"I-I'm gay!"

"...What?"

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew's face couldn't have been redder. "I-I didn't really mean to say that out loud..."

"Heh, I knew it." Yong Soo smirked.

It was Matthew's turn to act shocked. "What?"

"Ya know, I knew you were gay."

"How the hell did you..." _How did you know that?_

"My brothers are gay, too~!"

"Oh..." _He must be able to feel those pheromones that some people can feel... O-Or so I've heard... _

"So I can tell." Yong Soo smirked.

Matthew turned away. "Well... Well, that's nice."

"I know, right?"

"Hmm." The blush fading on Matthew's cheeks darkened and he hid his face even further into his pillow.

"Hehe~ What's it like, coming out of the closet?"

"It sucks."

"Alrighty, then!" Yong Soo said, and left it at that.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to say... but then it slipped and... I-It's not like I like anyone here at this school to suddenly make me want to... to... to come out!"

"It's okay, calm down!" The Korean said.

"Gyaaah..." Matthew set his pillow down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit... You make me... Guh, how do I... It's... uh..."

"You don't have to say anything, you know..." Yong Soo muttered, trying to change the subject.

Matthew's face heated up and he stood. "No, I have to say this will I can." He took a deep breath and said in a bold, and slightly quivering voice, "Im Yong Soo, I believe that I've fallen in love with you!"

**Kristen: Aaaaaaaaaaand, cut! That's a wrap! I was supposed to edit this a month ago. This was written two months ago. TWO. And the only time I ever touched it was to save it as a document to edit later… which is today. I love the little notes Nani and I put into the story every now and then. We haven't added any yet, but they slowly come into the story. I don't remember when, but they do.**

**Nani is in Korea right now, so I'm speaking for the both of us. It's kinda funny, because Korea is in this story and she's in Korea and… **_**South **_**Korea, to be exact. A-Anyways, she wasn't able to give me her note for this chapter because as I type this, it's 7 in the morning the next day and she does not have wifi where she is. So.. *slumps* I'm all alone while I edit this chapter.**

**And just for a heads up! There **_**will **_**be a lime! It's soon, I know that. **_**Very **_**soon.**

**And I understand that you readers think that this story is going a little too fast and I'm **_**extremely **_**sorry about that. We both pointed that out as well to each other one day and I started freaking out. I tend to make collab stories go by a little too quickly. We plan to make this story at least… I think she said 20 to 25 chapters. I **_**could **_**be wrong. It's hidden in our chat… deep, deep, DEEP in our chat…**

**Okay, long and lonely author's note done! I usually don't do this, but being alone makes me ramble. Our story is currently on hold at chapter 14 because…**

**Why would I spoil something so much farther in the story?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Im Yong Soo, I believe that I've fallen in love with you!"

Yong Soo's face went blank. "Huh?"

"Y-Yes... I... have..." His voice faded and tears formed in his eyes. Matthew's lip quivered and in his mind, he thought, _I'm an idiot._

"O-oh..." Yong Soo's gaze drifted to the ground. "I see..."

"Um..." A single tear rolled down Matthew's cheek and he ran out the door, his heart beating faster than he thought it ever could. _Why did I say that? I take a stupid risk right after Al leaves! And what happens? I'm probably going to live the rest of my university life in awkwardness!_

The other boy remained silent, staring at the ground.

He bumped into several people on his way out to the forest, but ignored the yells and shouts about watching where he was going. Matthew hid.

"Like, what're you doing here?" A strangely familiar voice quipped.

"Eh?" Matthew turned sharply on his heel, eyes puffy from crying and wide from being surprised. "Felicks? What are _you_ doing out here in the forest?"

"Cool! The new kid totally remembered my name! So, what's up with you?" Felicks planted one hand on his hip, and he tilted his head to the side. Quite the girly pose.

He had seemingly ignored Matthew's question.

"Err... You seem like someone I can trust, so..." Matthew took a nervous swallow and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I confessed and ran off before I could get an answer..."

"Ooh! Who was it~?" Felicks asked, leaning forward, as if ready for the latest bit of gossip.

"I-I couldn't say... I-It's a... Well, I don't want to put bad impressions on people..." _Even if they'll never know who I even am. _

"Tell me~ I won't tell anyone, I swear! Like, totally!"

"I-If you say so..." Matthew wasn't one to keep things quiet for so long when somebody actually acknowledged him. "Th-That Korean kid... I-Im Yong Soo..."

"Im Yong Soo? He's so cute~ It's too late! I've already claimed his ass!"

"What?" Matthew's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes teared up once more. "He never mentioned anything about being gay or already being 'claimed'. I'm his roommate!"

"Heh, just kidding!" Felicks smirked.

"Ah..." Matthew scowled, something he didn't do much. "Th-That wasn't very nice!"

"He _is_ adorable, though!"

"H-Ha..." The blonde with glasses blushed.

Felicks grinned again. "So like, why did you run off? You should totally see that stuff through! Were you insecure because you're wearing that crappy t-shirt?"

"Crappy..." Matthew looked down at his shirt with the maple leaf on it. He blushed even darker. "It's not crappy! And no, that's not why! I got scared!"

"Hmm~ Well, you like, will have to face him sooner or later!"

"I know, I know... And it really sucks because tomorrow is a day off... And we're partners and roommates and... Ughh!" Matthew groaned.

"You should talk to him again! You probably confused him by running off!"

"I probably did..." Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Felicks! I should come to you for advice more often!" Then he took off, heading back to his room to apologize.

"I know! People come to me with relationship problems _all_ the time!" Felicks grinned. "Take the initiative! You two should totally make out and send me pictures!"

Thankfully, Matthew had missed that part and burst into his door, panting heavily and catching his breath while looking at a wide-eyed Yong Soo from the doorframe. "I-I'm sorry..." he managed.

The other boy blushed suddenly and looked down. "I-It's alright."

"I-I... I shouldn't have run away..." Matthew shut the door and approached the Korean.

"It's alright... like I said..."

"No, it's not... I said something wrong and probably wrecked our friendship..." Matthew ran a hand through his hair. "I took such a big risk to say such a stupid thing..."

"But... don't be upset. I-It'll be okay..."

"You're _okay_ with this?" Matthew shook his head, laughing shakily. "I-I'm going to lose another friend because of this, aren't I..."

"No!" Yong Soo cried. "I won't let this happen again!"

Matthew started at this. "Huh?"

"Well... My old friend confessed to me one or two years ago..."

"Old... friend?" _It sounds like what _I _did to my friend..._

"After that, things became really awkward between us... I still don't know how things are between us now... I haven't seen him since then." Suddenly, he realized that he admitted that the other friend was also a boy, and he blushed again.

"Him...?" Matthew blushed. "Then..."

"And, well... that's that."

"It sounds like what happened with me and... Leon..."

"Leon... Somehow, the name is familiar... Ah!" Yong Soo's eyes lit up with recognition. "Ani... Er, Yao's cousin!"

"Really? He said he was 'Hong Kong-ian', so I let him believe that... I-I confessed and ran out... When I came back a few days later he had moved back to China... We were friends since second grade..." Matthew shrugged, feeling teary-eyed. "I haven't spoken to him since..."

"Hmm, yes, sounds just like him. He's in China right now..."

"Yes... Um..." Matthew wringed his hands together. He stepped forward.

"Ah..."

"I-I feel really bad for making things so... awkward..."

"It's fine!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"Guh..." Matthew blushed. "I-I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Please don't worry! It's... It's alright!" Yong Soo blushed again, seemingly for no reason.

"I-I've got this... _urge_?"

"Urge..?"

"To do something! I don't know _what_ though!"

"How about... we... talk?"

"About...?"

"Uh... I don't know!"

"Then maybe talking -isn't- a good idea...?"

"Of course it is! I-I-It's the go-to solution!"

"We need a topic then." Matthew frowned, moving to his bed.

"Well, uh..." Yong Soo frowned.

"Uh...?"

...Silence.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT?" Yong Soo choked out. He blushed darker than ever.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just curious!"

"Aniki... erm, Yao, insists I am... B-but..."

"But...?"

"I don't think..."

"That's understandable. Not everyone is..." Matthew took a short moment to think about his wording. "...okay with their orientation... A lot of people I've met are in denial."

"E-Eh?"

"I-It's just a note," the blonde murmured.

Yong Soo blushed and looked down.

"I feel like apologizing again..." Matthew sighed.

"You apologize too much."

"B-Because I make so many mistakes..."

"No, you don't!"

"Okay, I _used_ to."

"Please don't worry." Yong Soo touched his shoulder.

Matthew shuddered ever the slightest.

"O-Okay..."

Yong Soo blinked, and smiled sweetly.

The blonde's cheeks reddened and he fixed his glasses hastily.

"Nn?"

"Nothing... I just feel really embarrassed..."

"Nn. Don't worry, Mattie..."

"Guh... How?"

"I promise I won't take it to heart."

_Oh..._ Yong Soo probably didn't realize how much that crushed Matthew's heart. "I can't help but worry about how our friendship will work out now... Th-That kiss we shared... I-It didn't satisfy me, which confirmed my suspicions that I liked you..."

"O-oh... Really?"

Matthew gave a shaky and uncertain nod. "N-nn..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Why?"

"That I couldn't do anything..."

"You don't need to. If you don't like me, then that's that. I can't always have my way. I'm used to it." Matthew smiled, careful of how much he showed... How much he revealed.

"B-But..."

"Hmm?"

Yong Soo felt himself move impulsively. He leaned forward...

Matthew's violet eyes widened. He wanted to asked what he was doing, but he found himself in shock, watching the Korean move closer... and closer...

Until their lips pressed together.

_This can't be happening._

Matthew froze on the spot, afraid that he would mess up. He moved forward just the slightest, applying the smallest amount of pressure.

Yong Soo quickly pulled away, face a dark red.

"A-Ah..." The blonde licked his lips, tasting the momentary linger of Yong Soo's taste. It was... original. It was _him._ (I wonder how many times you all have heard that.) His blush returned, ten-fold.

The two looked away, trying not to meet each other's eyes.

_That was embarrassing!_ Matthew thought with disbelief. _I have no idea... D-Did that just happen? _

Yong Soo lifted his hand up to his mouth, and averted his eyes, still blushing furiously.

Matthew held up his hand, tracing his bottom lip and shuddering at the thought of Yong Soo's mouth being there just a moment ago. _Felicks must've knocked me out before he even approached me and I just dreamed about him giving me advice..._

"You alright...?"

Starting at the sudden break of the ice, Matthew nodded, refusing to look at Yong Soo for the time being.

"Um... That was..."

"Yeah..."

Yong Soo sighed, staring at dome point on the wall.

"So, uh..."

"Yes...?" Their eyes met.

Matthew blushed and he was speechless for a moment. "I-I..." He was the first one to move forward. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know..." Yong Soo whispered.

"Can we..."

"Hm?"

"Can we do it again?" Matthew moved closer.

"Eh...? I..." It wasn't a no.

"Okay." Matthew leaned forward enough so that their lips brushed, shyly, before applying more force.

"Nn..." The other's lips parted, and he leaned back.

"Nn...?" Matthew couldn't help but let the tiniest bit of a smile fall upon his lips. "It's... almost funny. We've only known each other for a few days..."

"Yeah, and..."

"Hmm?"

"It is weird, huh?"

"A little..."

The Korean sighed softly.

Matthew's smile widened until it was noticeable. "What do we do now?"

"Uh... How about I go to sleep now?"

Matthew checked the clock. "It's only a quarter after three, but okay."

Yong Soo blinked before flushing. "Oh. Y-yeah."

"You can sleep, but this is my bed."

"I-it is, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." _Is it his turn to be the flustered one?_ Matthew thought with an inward grin. When Yong Soo stood up, the blonde stood up as well and grabbed his arm, holding the Korean where he was.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Matthew leaned in for a short second, planting a light peck on Yong Soo's cheek. "I just wanted to try that."

"Oh... okay."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright." Another blush.

"You can... sl-sleep if you want... I'm just gonna..." Matthew frowned. "I just realized... I have nothing to do."

"...You're right..."

"Hmm." _It's gotten awkward again..._

"What do _you_ wanna do? Be honest!"

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged, being completely honest with both Yong Soo _and_ himself. "What about you?"

"Ummm..."

"Uh..."

Silence came again.

_Wonderful...  
><em>  
>"Wanna go out?"<p>

"Uh..." Well, they _had_ already kissed. Twice, technically. "I... guess..."

Matthew's eyes widened, but he tried to hide it. _I meant to a movie or something, but the look on his face says he took it in another sense! Shit, what should I...!_ "Okay, cool." _Wow, Matthew... Really? _

"Um..."

"What?"

"...What do we do now?"

"I thought you've gone out with others before? I was... k-kinda hoping _you_ knew..." Matthew stuttered.

"Hmm. Well, I usually let the other decide what to do."

"Oh." The blonde blushed. "I haven't gone out with anyone. I'm i-inexperienced, so... I-I think I'll let you decide..."

"Do you... want to go watch a movie or something?" Yong Soo, the mind reader.

_Oh._ "Uh, sure..." Matthew's frown lifted up and he smiled. "That sounds nice."

~~~~~~

"But which one do you want to watch?"

"I don't care! Nothing really good is out!"

"Let's just... watch this movie." Matthew pointed to one and the ticket lady handed them two. "Thanks." The two walked inside and headed over to the concession stand.

~~~~~

Why were there almost no people in the theater? The two sat awkwardly next to each other in the back. The only other people were somewhere in the middle.

"I should've known..." Matthew sighed, setting his soda in his drink holder. "I heard about this theater being kind of empty."

"Well... at least no one will bother us with talking or anything..."

"That's one up about this."

"Yep..." the lights dimmed, and the trailers started.

_Hey, it's that one movie I wanted to see..._ Matthew settled down in his seat and moved his arm that was on Yong Soo's armrest.

Silence. Several minutes into the movie, Yong Soo leaned towards Matthew to whisper "This is boring."

Matthew sighed. He whispered back, "You're the one who offered to go in the first place."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Do you want to stay? Or do you want to go? I only paid a couple dollars."

"I wanna stay!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like leaving."

"Then what do you want to do, if you're bored?" Without even knowing, Matthew was forming a plan in his mind.

"Eat popcorn. Or something."

"For an hour and a half?"

"...It's good popcorn."

"What will you do when you run out?" Matthew held his popcorn close to himself. "And don't say you'll eat _my_ popcorn."

"Oh. Damn." A pause. "Then, I'll try to watch. I guess."

The blonde chuckled and his hand moved again, blindly grabbing for his cup and accidentally grabbing Yong Soo's hand. He flinched and pulled his hand away, as if the Korean was on fire.

"Um... your cup's there."

"I-I know..."

Yong Soo took a handful of his popcorn.

Matthew fumbled with his cup and tried to focus on the movie. The plot was boring, the main actress was ugly, and so was the guy, so he was unable to enjoy anything. He was secretly wishing the girl and the guy would end up dying at some point.

"Damn. I'm taking your popcorn, okay?" Was said around the middle of the movie.

"Sure... I'm not hungry, anyways," he mumbled, handing Yong Soo his bag of popcorn and frowning.

"Yay!" The other cheered, not bothering to whisper anymore.

Matthew hummed quietly to himself, becoming bored by the minute.

"I'm bored..."

"Me too..."

Another long pause.

"Uh..."

...

The blonde's hand twitched and he grabbed Yong Soo's hastily, linking their fingers together.

"Huh?" The Korean glanced over at Matthew.

"S-Sorry..." was muttered.

"It's fine."

Matthew didn't know what to do next, so he just squeezed Yong Soo's hand and sighed.

The other stared at the screen. _This movie is really long._

Getting impatient with his shy-ness, Matthew leaned to his side, getting as close as he could get with an arm rest between the two.

Yong Soo looked back at him, eyes questioning.

Their lips met again and this time Matthew was bold enough to deepen it.

Yong Soo pulled away after a couple seconds. "P-People are watching."

Uh, no they aren't.

"There's only a couple people here," Matthew reminded him. "Besides, they're too interested in the movie."

"...Oh."

Matthew took that as a go-ahead and pressed his lips against the Korean's again, watching his expression change and his cheeks flush in the dim, movie screen light.

Yong Soo's lips parted slightly, and his mind completely focused away from the movie.

Taking the initiative, Matthew let his tongue glide across Yong Soo's bottom lip, asking for permission.

The other blushed, though Matthew, thankfully, couldn't see it.

His tongue probed into his mouth and Yong Soo had to hold back a noise that would probably arouse them both, if that was possible. The Korean rose an arm and shakily grabbed Matthew's shirt sleeve, not even realizing that he was trembling.

When Matthew felt a hand dig into his shirt's material, he licked the roof of Yong Soo's mouth, dragging out a muffled squeak of surprise from the other boy. Feeling like the one at the top for once, the blonde moved their arm rest and pulled the boy flush to him, kissing him senselessly.

When the movie ended, Matthew pulled away and fixed their clothes and hair to make it look like they had been watching the movie the whole time. When the lights came on, Matthew smiled at the flush on Yong Soo's cheeks and the shine to his lips. "That was a good movie, huh?"

"Nn..." the other blushed. "Y-yeah."

The blonde grinned and stood up, taking his empty popcorn bag and throwing it in the garbage. He held out his hand, an offer to help Yong Soo out of his seat since he looked exhausted.

The other took his hand, slightly breathless.

When he was stable on his feet, Matthew gave an apologetic smile and whispered, "Sorry." He releases Yong Soo's hand and walked off, thanking one of the lady's for holding the door for them.

When Yong Soo caught up to him, he asked "Why are you sorry now?"

"I should be more careful."

"Careful...?"

"Careful...?"

"The smallest risk taken..." Matthew shook his head. There was no need to worry his newly-made boyfriend. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I'm hungry." The other said.

"But you just ate two bags of popcorn," the blonde protested.

"Hmph. Well, I am!" The Korean stuck his tongue out him.

Matthew sighed, giving Yong Soo a look of teasing annoyance. "Alright, alright. Where would you like to go, _princess_?"

"I feel like... pizza."

"Papa John's or Pizza Hut? Whichever one is closer..."

"Papa John's!"

The Canadian laughed and nodded. "Alright. So we'll have dinner there."

~~~~~~~

"I can't believe pizza could cost so much..."

"It was good, though!"

"I could've bought cheaper pizza at my elementary school..." Matthew wiped his imaginary tears away and looked down the streets of Boston, lit up by streets lights as they headed back to the university. They turned a corner into an alleyway, a shortcut Yong Soo had pointed out.

The two walked in silence for several minutes.

Matthew kicked a rock with his shoe, not sure of what to say.

"Uh..."

"Hmm?"

"Just thinking of an icebreaker."

"Oh."

The two walked a bit longer.

"Um..."

"..."

Matthew reached out for Yong Soo's hand.

The other blinked, and took his hand.

"You'll help me with this whole 'dating' thing, right?" The blonde asked after a small moment.

"Hm? Yeah."

"Thanks," Matthew whispered.

The rest of the walk home was silent.

The campus was empty quiet, so they were free to hold hands the whole way to their dorm. But what they didn't know was that a certain she-male was watching from afar, snapping pictures.

"Hehehe~" Felicks giggled, wondering whether to sell them or not.

**Kristen: Whoop! I edited this in fifteen minutes! (Which means there are probably some errors I didn't catch, even though I went through it three times.) You guys get two chapters in one day to make up for our absences. Maybe you'll get three.**

**And nope. If you guys thought a lime was going to happen in a movie theater, you're weird. (But I've read limes/lemons that were in public… So it happens.)**

**I have to apologize once again for how fast this story has gone by. It was never intentionally made that way. But with school coming to a close with finals and last-minute projects back when we wrote this, a bunch of things were crossed out and forever forgotten and here we are now, making them make out in a theater.**

**I wrote that, by the way. And I'll be writing any other intimate, graphic, or sexual scenes as well, since my partner refuses to write them. But there will be none for a few more chapters, as another heads up. ****만세****! ****만세****!**

**Uh, yeah. I've been learning Korean while Nani is in Korea so we can talk around my parents and they won't know a thing we're saying when she gets back. lol But I doubt I'll be able to speak it fluently and say proper sentences. I only know how to spell a couple things, such as Hangul, mansae (hooray, yippee, yay, etc…), my name, my middle name, and my last name. And **_**no **_**not my alias, Kristen, but my actual name. I'm so… so cool!**

**I wrote yet another long author's note.**

**I'll leave now.**


	10. Chapter 10

"He... left?"

Matthew nodded, holding his hands behind his back. It was cold this morning and the Canadian held his hands close to keep them from freezing. He kept his eyes down so he couldn't see the heartbroken look in Arthur's green orbs. "I'm sorry. It was so sudden I barely had the time to say my goodbyes," he half-lied.

The British student shook his head slowly, having a hard time believing this. "I-I thought we could finally make up..."

"I'm sorry," the other blonde whispered. "I have to go now. Yong Soo and I have plans for today and I'm keep him waiting." Matthew turned away and held his hands to his chest, holding his phone securely.

Arthur watched him walk away, taking a small peek at the picture he had been sent, along with a few others. "So it is true..."

The Canadian found his way to his room and walked inside, quietly closing the door and stepping into the dark room. Yong Soo was still sleeping, as he preferred to do on Sundays, and Matthew didn't dare disturb him. "I had to lie..." Matthew sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket. He sat on his bed and watched the Korean's chest rise and fall.

Yong Soo slept peacefully, looking like he wasn't dreaming of anything in particular.

"Hmm..." Matthew tapped his shoulder after checking the time. "Hey, Yong Soo..." he whispered.

The other rolled over. "Nn..."

Matthew smiled. "Come on. We shouldn't waste away our weekend." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Yong Soo's slightly parted ones. "Please wake up."

Yong Soo's eyes fluttered open. "Morning..."

"Oh, hey... You woke up."

"Uh-huh." He got up, running a hand through his messy, ruffled hair.

Matthew's smile softened and grew wider. He fixed his spectacles and held Yong Soo's hand where it was in his hair. "I wish you'd grow your hair out."

"Hm. I still don't know. I won't cut it till I decide, 'kay?"

"Yeah..." The blonde removed his hand and moved over to sit on Yong Soo's bed, running a hand down the Korean's bed sheet-covered side. "I feel... _touchy_..."

"Oh... That's alright."

"Mm, then can I do..." Matthew moved his hand to Yong Soo's shoulders and shuffled over to straddle the younger boy's hips. He led his hand down to hook around his waist and pull the boy sitting up. When their lips were just centimeters away, he whispered, "...this?"

"Maybe later..." Yong Soo said, moving away and sitting up. "...I'm hungry."

The blonde frowned and moved away, inwardly kicking himself for being so horny. "We can go somewhere if you want."

"No, doesn't matter. We have... poptarts!" Yong Soo grinned at his own silliness.

"We... do?" Matthew smiled. "That sounds great."

"Hehe..." the Korean grabbed a box of chocolate poptarts. "There's two packs left! Lucky us!"

"Is this all you ate when you were alone?" The blonde took a pack and popped it open.

"Nooo." Yong Soo paused. "I had frozen waffles. And cereal."

Well, _that_ made a hell of a difference.

"Oh, I see. I always ate assorts of food that I would make back at home."

Yong Soo nodded to show that he was listening and took a bite.

"What's today's date? Is today Sunday? Or was that yesterday?" Matthew sighed, resting his elbow on the table and letting his cheek rest in his open palm. "I can't remember anymore. I feel old."

Today's Sunday."

"Oh... Right," Matthew mumbled, nibbling on his poptart.

"Heh. Yup. You think Mr. Feliciano will be here tomorrow?'

"I-I hope so! Mr. Romano is waaay too scary for my liking!" The blonde finished his poptart and went for the next one.

"Yeah... he's been substituting for Mr. Feli for a while now..."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so..."

Thankfully, when the two headed for class that Monday, their carefree teacher had returned from a 'business trip'. Yeah, a business trip to _Europe._

"I'm so glad he's back," Matthew whispered to Yong Soo, drawing the storyboard for their art project.

"Yeah, same..." Yong Soo mumbled back.

"So, like, you guys totally hooked up last weekend, right?" Felicks, who happened to be sitting on the table in front of them, whirled around, an ever-perky grin on his face.

Matthew's face turned redder than a tomato. "F-Felicks, please...!" he insisted.

"Whaaat?"

"K-Keep your voice down, please! The whole class doesn't need to know!" + What poor Matthew Williams didn't notice was that he hadn't said 'no'.

Yong Soo blushed furiously, but looked down. "W-we didn't..."

Felicks paid no notice to him. "Answer my question! Like, I want the deets!"

"Define 'hooked up'," Matthew mumbled, blushing like crazy.

"Well, it can mean lots of things! But that doesn't matter!" Felicks narrowed his bright green eyes. It was hard for a male college student wearing magenta nail polish to look threatening, but he managed it just fine. "Like, spill, you two!"

Matthew looked to the floor and then admitted, "Y-Yes, we did..." _Why the frick did I just admit that? I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Hehe~ I knew it!" Felicks grinned triumphantly.

"Uh.." The blonde looked at the Korean, apologetically. He turned back to Felicks. "I told you, so keep quiet, okay?"

Felicks pouted. "Fiiine. Keeping quiet is like, _so_ boring."

"I'm sorry, but it's best if you don't say anything."

"Why not? It's not like, a secret!"

"Actually..." Matthew hesitated. "I was kinda hoping it could be a secret."

"Why nooot?" Felicks whined. "This is golden! About as golden as..." His voice lowered. "Mr. Vargas hooking up with some German dude when he was gone!"

"He..." Matthew's violet eyes widened. "He did _what_?" he half-whispered, half-exclaimed. "H-How do you know this stuff?"

Felicks simply grinned. "I got my ways."

"I see..."

Yong Soo frowned thoughtfully. "Felicks, you seriously make me wonder sometimes."

Felicks's grin widened. "Love you too."

Matthew hid his face in his hands, ignoring his sketch all together. "Guh..."

"Huh?" The taller boy looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't think anyone would find out so easily... B-But it's my fault for opening my mouth and saying a few things to Felicks," the blonde sighed.

Felicks smiled once more and turned back around. _Nooo,_ he wasn't eavesdropping at all.

"Back to our project..." Matthew scribbled something in French in a rush without even realizing his switch of language, "So, I thought we could change this panel into something like..." He sketched a person into one of the panels. "...this." The blonde looked up at the Korean. "Is that alright? I was just offering, but we don't have to..." He grabbed his pencil and went to erase it.

"It's fine." The other smiled warmly.

Matthew blushed. "Oh, alright..." He pulled is hand away and sketched out some designs on the corner. "Do you have any ideas?"

A blank look. "Sorry, nope."

"Ah... Well, that's just dandy..."

The two struggled to progress on the project.

Felicks didn't help.

Finally, class came to its end.

"Class dismissed~" Mr. Vargas said, his dreamy tone of voice never changing. Yong Soo and Matthew exchanged glances and left.

"Geez. I'll never understand how bad of a polar opposite Mr. Romano is compared to Mr. Vargas!" Matthew sighed, exasperated. "I was so glad to see Mr. Vargas that I wanted to hug him!"

"And it was only the first time we had him since you came!" Yong Soo sighed.

"Really? Don't I have the most _wondrous_ luck?" Sarcasm. Matthew was allowed to use it sometimes.

"Yes, yes you do." Yong Soo smirked.

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed and the flustered look he gave Yong Soo would make any girls' heart melt. But, thankfully, there were no girls around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all." The taller boy looked back at him and flashed a grin.

"Hrrm..." The blonde's face flushed crimson and he looked away.

"Hehe..." The Korean chuckled for a second, his voice trailing off.

Suddenly, a ringing filled their awkward silence and Matthew recognized it as one of Yong Soo's ringers. There was a pause and the Korean didn't do anything. "Um..." he finally spoke up. "I think your phone is ringing."

"Yeah, I know." Yong Soo sighed, already knowing who it was. He had 'missed' two calls already. After a couple more seconds, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Im Yong Soo, aru?"

"Yes, yes it is, Yao! What is it?"

"What have you done to Kiku, aru?" Yao yelled into the phone, startling both on the other line.

"Wh-what have I...? I haven't done anything!"

"You haven't?" Small moment of silence. "Oh, never mind then."

"Wait, why? What's wrong with Kiku?" Confusion entered Yong Soo's voice. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes, he's just fine, aru." Was that... sarcasm? "Have you been on the phone with him at all lately?"

Yong Soo paused. "Uh... no..." He admitted guiltily.

"Hmm... Maybe that's why, aru," he mumbled. Then Yao went back to questioning. "What about Bookface? Or Tumbleweed?"

"...What? You mean Facebook? And did you just call Tumblr... Tumbleweed?" Yong Soo asked incredulously.

"Yeah, whatever it's called, aru..." The Chinese caretaker on the other end rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Have you?"

"He's never on!" Yong Soo whined.

Yao looked at his calendar. "Then, I wonder what's his deal, aru. He hasn't come out of his room all week and I can hear his keyboard clicking. Maybe he's just in there playing video games or 2-D Sims games, aru. I was just checking because he only comes out to get food and water and..." A large pause and Yong Soo could hear a quiet voice in the background speaking to Yao. The other man exchanged something with the mystery person in Chinese.

Yong Soo frowned. "Should I talk to him? Hey, and who's that?"

"Kiku finally came out of his hellhole, aru." A quiet shout of 'I did not' could be just barely heard by him. "With a friend he met a couple days ago."

"Hm? Who?"

"Chuan Li, aru. We met him at the super market late at night. He's a sophomore at the college near our house, aru." Yao's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm getting hints about a certain someone liking another certain someone, aru..."

Kiku looked up in confusion when he realized that Yao was whispering as he was handing Chuan Li a glass of tea. "Eh?"

"Ah, really?" Yong Soo asked. "Well, good for him. I guess."

"You sound jealous, aru."

Matthew looked at the Korean beside him, grabbing their keys and hesitating at the lock.

The Korean nodded at him, and cupped his hand over his cell phone. "Can I talk in private for a few minutes?" He moved his hand away. "O-of course not. Why the hell would I be jealous?"

The blonde sighed and unlocked the door, stepping through the threshold.

"Because I know you well enough as someone who would be jealous, aru." More Chinese could be heard and Yao replied in the same tongue. "Sorry, aru. He doesn't know that much English."

"It's fine." Yong Soo pouted. He wasn't jealous. Stupid Yao.

"Well~ I apologize, aru. You've just always been jealous of Kiku's friends..." Yao paused, looking off to the side where the two other Asians were in the family room watching "Stairway to Heaven" while Kiku translated it for him. "Or maybe that was a _long_ time ago, aru..."

"I think so." Yong Soo frowned.

"Sorry. Must I apologize again, aru?" The man on the other line laughed lightly. "Would you like to talk to Kiku?"

The Japanese man interrupted his translating and mouthed 'no' frantically.

"Does Kiku want to talk to me?" Yong Soo asked rather flatly.

"O-Of course he does, aru! He's the one who is always calling... right?"

"Well, yes... You knew he always called?" _And that I sometimes wouldn't answer? _

"I pay the phone bill and electricity bill, aru," Yao explain flatly. "He likes to take my cell phone."

"Oh... right. Then, sure... I guess."

"Kiku!" Yao called when he moved the mouth piece away from his mouth. "Yong Soo wants to chat!"

Some Chinese was muttered - probably to their guest, Yong Soo guessed - and the phone was grabbed by a... reluctant Kiku Honda. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Kiku." Yong Soo murmured into the phone.

Matthew's head popped out of the doorway. "Should I cook or call for food?"

"Oh..." Kiku frowned. "So Yao really meant it when he said you were in a... relationship."

_How did he...? _

"Ah... w-well..." He looked back at Matthew. "I'm not that hungry, actually. Get something for yourself and don't worry about me."

"But.." The blonde pouted. "That's not good for your body, Yong Soo.." Matthew came out with his blue apron on and grabbed the Korean's hand, giving him an adorable look. "Come inside... please...?"

The Japanese man watched his friend look at the TV blankly. He turned and asked in poor English, "How I do dis?"

"The channel?"

Chuan Li nodded.

"The remote has a button that..." When his friend gave him a confused look, he sighed and gave him instructions in Chinese.

"Ooooh..."

Yong Soo blushed and nodded, letting Matthew drag him inside.

"So, uh..." He mumbled to Kiku.

"I protested," Kiku admitted. "I didn't want to speak today, since I find it rude when I have company over."

Matthew took Yong Soo's bag from him and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek, lingering for a moment that ended too soon, and then set his bag on his bed. He went through their fridge and held up two bento boxes.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll let you go now. I don't wanna keep you from your Chinese buddy."

When he turned around, Matthew couldn't help but smirk to himself now that he would have his boyfriend back to himself. _When did I become so possessive, I wonder._ He shrugged and set the bentos on their small, two-seater table. His smirk faded and he let himself smile cutely at Yong Soo.

"Oh... Thank you so much for understanding. Goodbye." Kiku hung up and ended up panicking when Chuan Li was watching porn on their TV. "What are you doing?"

"Dat lady is schexy."

"No, no, no. You shouldn't watch this on this TV!" Kiku tried to change it, but he was unsuccessful. "Look what you've done, Li!"

"What I do?" Chuan Li frowned.

"I can't let Yao see this! It's porn!" The Japanese man had not been so flustered since his younger, hormonal days. "Li...!"

"Me sorry..."

"Yay! I love bentos!" Yong Soo's face lit up.

Matthew nodded. "I bought them one day and forgot to eat them. Which one do you want? This one on my left has steak, hot dog, and chicken, while the other has steak, hot dog, and..." The blonde stopped himself. "Never mind. Just, uh... sit," he mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

The Korean grinned. "I'll take the one with chicken."

_I can't believe I didn't even pay attention to notice they were the same._ "H-Here..." Matthew stumbled to his seat and looked at his lap in utter embarrassment, unable to look Yong Soo in the eyes. Flustered tears were forming in his eyes and he felt like a kid all over again. A kid in the fourth grade.

"You alright there?" The taller boy smiled kindly.

"I. Am. A. O. Kay..." Matthew gritted out, still blushing. He reached for his fork and his hand jerked away from the cold metal, causing the utensil to drop to the floor_. Ah..._

The Korean frowned and picked up the fork before walking to the kitchen and coming back with _two _pairs of chopsticks.

"Um, Yong Soo..." Matthew looked up with teary, purple eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't apologize..."

"I'm just so clumsy... So it felt appropriate..."

"Don't worry about it."

Matthew's gaze averted to the side and he took the chopsticks, splitting them down the middle and opening his bento. _Let's just... You know, keep dinner quiet without any drama this time._

The two ate in companionable silence for several minutes.

"Okay, you know what..." Matthew finished his bento quickly and dumped it in the trash along with his cheap, wooden chopsticks. "I feel like doing something tonight."

"Okay... What?"

"I-I don't know."

"...I feel like ice cream." Yong Soo finally said suddenly. "Let's get ice cream!"

Matthew thought for a moment before he nodded. "Ice cream sounds good. Where's the closest ice cream parlor?"

~~~~~

"I'll take the vanilla cone, two scoops please!" Yong Soo grinned, and looked back at Matthew. "What're you getting?"

"Chocolate, just one."

The man nodded, and handed the two their cones. Yong Soo slid his money across the table towards him and walked out the store with Matthew, licking his cone.

"We should just head home..." Matthew looked around the streets and anywhere that wasn't Yong Soo.

"There's a park... We could hang out there. I like the fresh air out here."

_In the dark?_ "I hope it's empty. I don't need to run into a bunch of creepers."

"It's a small park. Ah, here we are."

It was indeed a small park. There were several benches underneath several trees. The two sat on a bench and ate their ice cream quietly, the silence filled with the ambient noise of crickets chirping and the slightest rustling of leaves overhead.

"Hmm..." Matthew looked at his cone and looked at it in concentration. "To eat the cone... Or to not eat the cone..."

"Eat it." Yong Soo shrugged, and licked his ice cream once more.

The blonde looked at Yong Soo. "Wh..." He stopped and he saw a smidge of ice cream at the corner of Yong Soo's mouth.

"Hm?" The Korean looked back at him, eyes wide and undeniably innocent.

"There's, um..." Matthew leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, quickly ridding of the spot with a swipe of his tongue. He pulled away, blushing. "There was... ice cream..."

"O-oh..." Yong Soo blushed. "I could've gotten that."

"Sorry, I just couldn't say it..." _The dark makes me... brave? I guess. Cool? I guess._ Matthew ran a hand through his blonde locks, chuckling awkwardly.

"Huh. Alright."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing again..." Yong Soo smiled at him and instinctively reached out and ruffled his silky blond hair.

"Gah...!" Matthew ducked under his hand, but ended up laughing and grabbing at his arm. "Stop~!" he cried, playfully.

"Your hair's so _soft!_" Yong Soo exclaimed, chuckling and not letting Matthew push his arm away.

"Yong Soo...!" Matthew ducked again and wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's waist to stop him.

The Korean froze, and finally relented. "Fiiine."

When Yong Soo stopped, Matthew didn't pull away. He felt... safe.

The Korean down at him, eyes softening into a smile. His ice cream now lay melting on the ground, forgotten. A bit of a waste, but worth it.

Matthew snuggled against his side and looked up, his violet eyes softening as well. "Hi."

"Hey..." Yong Soo said quietly. The park felt larger than before, and the city felt... empty.

"I was thinking..." The blonde cuddled closer, his smile widening. "I really like you."

"Is that so?" _Damn, he's being really cute tonight._

"Yup. What about you?" Matthew questioned, investigating while he had the other's attention.

"Hmm... I guess you're alright." Yong Soo teased, half-smirking.

"I'm alright?" The blonde giggled and leaned against Yong Soo's shoulder. "It's good for starters..." He sighed and came closer, if possible. "But you're gonna have to try harder to get into the big leagues," he teased.

"Big leagues...? Well, what if I don't wanna?" Yong Soo pretended to pout.

"You should. The big leagues are cool. They get lots of advanced stuff that the pee wees don't."

"Like what?"

Matthew smirked and moved so that he was in Yong Soo's lap, straddling his hips and arms locked around his neck. The look in his eyes was terrifying. "Do you really want to know?"

"A-ah..." The other blushed furiously and leaned back slightly.

"Mm? Did I scare you?" The blonde chuckled. "Apparently, you aren't _ready_ for the big leagues."

Yong Soo frowned. "In a park? On a concrete bench?"

The older stopped his advances and blinked a few times, a blush staining his cheeks. "You thought I was talking about _that_? I didn't mean a 7 to 10!"

The other raised his eyebrow. "7 to 10? You have a rating scale?"

"All otakus do."

"O-okay." The other blinked and averted his gaze.

"So. I'd prefer to do a 5 or 6 right now... But if you're not in the mood, we could do a 3 or 4."

"..." Yong Soo had no idea what to say. "Uh... How about a four?" Four sounded safe.

"O-Okay..." Matthew felt stiff all of a sudden and tried to relax. "Um, four is kissing..."

Yong Soo smiled and leaned down, their lips brushing.

The older one blushed and one of his hands slid through Yong Soo's hair, brushing against his curl. He gasped and pressed their lips together once more with pressure added.

Yong Soo gently pulled away after several seconds, still blushing deeply.

"You're still not ready if you get flustered just over _that_," Matthew nodded, feeling in control all the while.

Yong Soo pouted again and looked cutely back at Matthew. "I'm sorry..."

"Wha.. Why are you apologizing? You're beginning to sound like me..."

"...I don't know." The Korean finally said after a minute. He reached out to hug Matthew.

The blonde smiled and leaned forward, hugging the Korean around his neck. "Hmm~ That's a pretty bad answer." More teasing.

"Sh-Shut up..."

"Well, that's not very nice..." It was Matthew's turn to pout.

"Too bad." Yong Soo pulled away and flashes him a grin. "Let's go home."

"Okay~" Matthew smiled and grabbed his hand shyly, looking for a source of comfort. "I really liked our ice cream. Thank you for offering it."

"Me too... I kinda didn't finish mine."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. But it's alright." He gave Matthew's hand a squeeze.

"Hmm. We'll have to get ice cream again another day. I might let you finish," the older teased.

"Yeah. Please do." The other smiled.

Matthew squeezed his hand and said, "Well~! I make no promises... Heh."

"Hmph." Yong Soo pretended to pout.

"Hey, now..." Matthew gave him a look and jumped in surprise when they were under a light post for a second. The effort Yong Soo put into the pout wasn't much, but it was still cute. "Don't pout."

"Fiiine." He sighed, and automatically went back to his bouncy, carefree self.

"That was pretty... uh, how should I..." Matthew shook his head. "Never mind. Hey, so..." He looked at the sidewalk. "I... don't know what to talk about..."

"How about... turtles?"

"Sure. I do indeed like turtles."

An awkward silence. "That went nowhere."

Matthew face palmed. "I know, I know."

**Kristen: Another chapter! Geez… I will make this short since I made my author's note **_**extremely **_**long for the last two chapters. Well, uh… There's a surprise for you guys next chapter. I don't know if I'll have it up today or tomorrow. But I wrote the majority of it. Only the first few paragraphs are shared, and then rest are written by the amazing me. Okay, till next time! I'm still trying to make up for the loss of chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: LIME AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THERE'S A REASON WHY THE RATING WENT UP!**

The next morning, Matthew woke up in Yong Soo's bed.

Wait... What?

Yong Soo was sleeping peacefully, seeming undisturbed.

_Uh... Whoa, what?_ Matthew looked around and noticed his arms were wrapped around Yong Soo's waist, as if they were placed there on purpose. _I don't ever recall sleep walking._ The blonde frowned and his cheeks colored. _What should I do? I have no idea whether I should scream, cry, laugh, or... O-Or… I-I don't know! Dance?_

What... happened last night?

is what Matthew wanted to ask Yong Soo, but he didn't have the courage to wake the peacefully sleeping Korean that was in his... Sorry, guys... How should I put this...

He didn't have the courage to wake Yong Soo without doing anything sexy.

Why was that?

The authors shrug at your questioning.

Yong Soo continued sleeping, so damn innocently.

_What should I do. What should I do. What should I do. What should I do. What should I do. What should I do. What. Should. I. Do?_

A movement caught Matthew's eye and he looked down, blushing when his hand brushed against the soft skin of Yong Soo's stomach.

_I'm such a perv for him..._

What made it worse was that the Korean's shirt had ridden up while he had slept...

Matthew grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it down, but to no avail. _Wonderful. _

"...Poptarts with rainbow filling..." Yong Soo mumbled nonsensically.

The blonde looked at his face and had to resist from doing something creepy and perverted to the boy. _He looks so... so cute...!_

"...The cookie tastes like shooting stars."

What?

Matthew looked at him weirdly. _Cookies and shooting stars... I will never understand..._ He touched Yong Soo's cheek, murmuring, "Yong Soo... Wake up, please..."

"Kiku, why is the rice wine flying?"

"I'm not Kiku... a-and the rice wine isn't, err..." Matthew looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Yong Soo paid no heed to Matthew. He was too lost in some delusional dream.

"Yong Soo, I swear..." The blonde frowned. "Please wake up... I hate to sound like I'm whining, but I'm _bored_..."

Yong Soo groaned and opened his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Huh?" This made Matthew puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"That I was awake."

"Oh..." Matthew shrugged, moving to sit on top of Yong Soo. "I don't know. I don't ever recall you talking in your sleep."

"I do..." Yong Soo gave an overdramatic sigh. "It's usually late at night."

_Do you, now...?_ Matthew did his best to hide his mischievous smirk and it ended as a kind smile. How? Who knows.

Again. Don't question the authors.

"Oh, Al says I snore _and_ I talk in my sleep."

"I never notice." Matthew realized then he didn't question Matthew being in his bed. At all.

"Maybe because you're too busy talking in your sleep."

_Should I... say something? _

"Haha... Maybe."

"Uh..." Matthew looked at Yong Soo's exposed stomach again. His hand was still resting there. _Crap._

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in your bed?"

"I don't know." Yong Soo smiled innocently.

"Wh-Why are you smiling?" Matthew looked down. "And why is your shirt purposely above your stomach? God, what are you trying to do?" He looked back up. _"Seduce_ me?"

"No." He blinked. "I'm just good at dealing with unexpected situations."

"Oh." The blonde nodded. "That's good then."

"Yeah..." Yong Soo smiled once more.

"Uh..." Matthew didn't move.

"You look..." Yong Soo tilted his head to the side. "Like... I dunno, like you _want_ something."

"Eh? N-No! I'm just trying to, uh..."_Dammit!_ "...think?"

"Okay... Have fun with that?"

"Um..." Matthew grabbed his shoulder and made sure he was laying down on the bed, his legs once again straddling his hips. "Listen, Yong Soo... I hate to do this to you all the time... Y-You can just tell me 'no' or 'stop' if you don't like it. You shouldn't do this just because I want to, b-but I was thinking... Well..."

"Y-yeah?" Yong Soo looked at him, eyes wide.

"I-I've always wanted to..." He coughed awkwardly to the side, a blush flushing his cheeks. "Um, experiment?"

"Experiment...? Like what?"

"M-Must I say it out loud...?" Matthew leaned forward and kissed Yong Soo, his hand moving to rest at his waist.

"Nn... Yeah. It's funny, 'cause you blush when you do." Yong Soo murmured.

"N-No, I won't say it out loud." The blonde shook his head furiously, blushing all the more. "I can't. It's too embarrassing."

"Yeah, well..." Yong Soo gave another smile, now more mischievous. "I guess I'll just have to do without."

"Mm... Okay. Saving me a lot of explanation and embarrassment..."

Matthew took a moment to admire the pink tint that colored Yong Soo's cheeks, the way his hair fell to the side and how it had been cut. _Beautiful,_ he wanted to say, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead, he leaned forward and capture Yong Soo's mouth with his own, latching onto his lower lip.

The Korean let out a small noise and he wasn't sure whether he should grab Matthew and pull him close, or push him away and get him to admit what he was about to do. He ended up sticking with the former. Feeling the boldness radiating off of his boyfriend, Yong Soo groaned and kissed back, pushing forward when a tongue traced the outline of his lower lip. He opened his mouth for entrance, slowly becoming more and more submissive, and gasped when a tongue probed the cavern of his mouth. The feeling of the slick organ mapping out every square inch of his mouth made him shiver and Yong Soo pulled away to catch his breath.

"You're quite eager," the blonde whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to do this."

"Do... what...?" the other managed to breath out in between his quick and shortened breaths.

"Just watch, love."

The nickname struck Yong Soo and he couldn't help but smile at the affection in it. _Love._ It was simple, and yet he couldn't get the glorious ring of it out of his head. "O-Okay."

Matthew kissed him one last time, a quick peck on the lips, and slowly made his way down to pull at the hem of Yong Soo's shirt. The other lifted his arms up and he got rid of the shirt, revealing the toned chest of his lover. "Mm," the Canadian sighed, kissing everywhere on his chest. "You taste... really good," he murmured, pulling away to set his glasses on the nightstand. "I want to... taste more of you..." Matthew grabbed Yong Soo's jean button and popped it open.

Yong Soo's hazel eyes widened. _Is he seriously doing... what I_ think _he's doing...?_ When Matthew undid his zipper and pulled his jeans and boxers off, he realized what exactly was going to happen.

Or at least, he _thought_ he had realized.

Once the blonde was done pulling off all of his clothes as well, he took yet another moment to look at Yong Soo, but at a more... farther down angle. The Korean's half-hard penis rested against his tan leg and Matthew couldn't help but lick his lips. His own dick was already standing tall, fully erect. Just the sight made Yong Soo even harder. "I want to try this out with you, okay, Yong Soo?" Matthew watched the other boy tear his gaze away from his penis and nod, blushing. He leaned forward and cupped Yong Soo's shaft in his hand, taking an experimental lick to the head.

"Nngh."

_Heh. This is going to be fun._

"Now, now..." Matthew chided, looking up from between Yong Soo's legs. The other had covered his mouth so it was difficult to hear the embarassing moan that had escaped his throat, but the blonde had still caught it. "I want to hear the beautiful noises thst you can make."

The other blushed, more than he usually did, and reluctantly pulled his hands away. Instead, he placed them in Matthew's blonde hair, watching him slowly descend to take the head in his mouth. Yong Soo felt a slick tongue play with the slit and he shuddered, slamming his head back into the pillow and arching off the bed. He opened his eyes - he hadn't even realized that he had closed them - and gasped when Matthew suddenly deep-throated him. "M-Mattie...!" Yong Soo managed to ground out, trembling. The warmth around his cock was amazing and he wanted... more. He wanted Matthew to stay there forever and allow Yong Soo to bask in the warm pleasure that was the Canadian's mouth. "Ha... ah..."

Matthew began to bob his head up and down, causing Yong Soo to almost _scream_ in pleasure. He was going to cum, they both could feel it. The blonde pulled one of his hands away and began to stroke himself, moaning around Yong Soo's slick penis. "Mm... nn, ya..." He groaned and felt the head of Yong Soo's dick slam against the back of his throat.

And that was when Yong Soo came.

Hard.

"AAAHHH! MATTIE!"

The blonde felt the Korean's cum slide down his throat and managed to swallow it all and not cough. But the only reason why he was capable of doing all of this was because he, too, came. He pulled away, gasping, and his semen dripped down his thighs and onto the sheets below. "Yong Soo," he managed to whisper, coming up from between the other's legs and kissing the other on the lips.

Yong Soo could taste himself on Matthew's lips and tongue, but he ignored it and melted into the other's comforting embrace.

"Mm, I love you..."

"...love you, too."

**Kristen: asdfghjkl; I didn't know it was going to be so short! You see, I wrote it on my iPod because I didn't have any access to a computer at the time and… and… I-I can't just edit it on an **_**open computer**_**! It's bad enough I'm fixing the minor errors! I promise the next time will be more… more… err, what's the word… Entertaining! A-And long! *slumps* I need reviews to raise my spirits, please… Criticism and flames are welcomed for this chapter. This is most definitely not my first time writing a graphic, intimate, or sexual scene, but I have days where I can't write. And I wrote this on several different days. They were **_**weeks **_**a apart from each other, so things may look a little different.**

**Shortest. Chapter. EVER.**


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew's face wouldn't stop heating up while he started to pull his shirt back on. Again, I'm _really_ sorry that I've made us so late."

"Don't worry about it!" Yong Soo sighed. "I should have... I dunno, checked the time."

"I will worry about it. I let my god damn hormones get the best of me."

"It'll be fine. I've been late lots of times!" Yong Soo said cheerily, fixing his mussed hair.

The blonde shook his head, unable to believe what had just happened. "I-I have no idea what to say..."

"Then say nothing." The Korean said cooly. He smiled to show he meant it in the nicest of ways.

"Um..." He blushed to the tips of his ears. "Th-That was a lot of... fun..." Matthew turned away, grabbing his bag and making sure Yong Soo couldn't see his face.

"Haha~ You're the one who practically jumped on me! Now you're being all shy!" Yong Soo replied rather loudly while following him.

"Yong Soo, you should _really_ keep your voice down...!" Matthew grumbled, standing at the threshold. "We just... shouldn't say anything on the walk there."

"Fine." Yong Soo grinned once more.

Matthew opened the door and they headed out, walking down the stairs. The blonde grabbed his hand and squeezed it quickly at a small turn.

Yong Soo looked back at him and smiled reassuringly before pulling his hand away to turn the classroom's doorknob.

They were given a few weird looks and then everyone went back to work on their projects. Matthew hid his face when he made eye contact with Arthur.

"Ah~ you two are late..." Feliciano noted from his desk. He said nothing more about it.

What kind of teacher was he again?

"Um..." The older of the two took his seat and brought his notebook out. "We should brainstorm today..."

Arthur looked at the two and Matthew looked up, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He winced and looked away.

"Right, then... Maybe we can..." Yong Soo frowned when he noticed Felicks grinning widely at the two.

"What is it?"

"Oh dear..." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Hello, Felicks..."

"So, you two were late." Felicks looked up at them with a suspiciously... innocent look in his eyes. "Like, what's up with that?"

The Canadian shook his head and smiled, feeling more and more like he had already been figured out by the second. "We both slept in. Up late at night working on our project..."

"Oh... But Yong Soo has an alarm. Did it like, not work?"

"U-Um... I guess not..." Matthew laughed nervously. " We were sleeping and, um.. BUT, UH... N-Not together!"

"I never said you were..." The confused look faded from Felicks's eyes to be replaced by a "Heh. I see." look.

"Just..." Matthew's blushed darkened and he mumbled, "I could, uh... No, no, no... I couldn't! We just slept in!"

"Okay, you've like, said that a million times. Though that doesn't make it any more believable. And stuff."

"Ah..." The blonde looked at Yong Soo. "Help me...?"

"Um, yeah. We slept in." Yong Soo mumbled. "Most definitely."

"I, Felicks, happen to be an expert at determining lies!" Felicks exclaimed suddenly.

"Really?"

"Heh. No."

Matthew nodded. "I figured." He grabbed his notebook and sketched some figures in a panel. "You got an answer, Felicks. We were up late and accidentally slept in."

"Hmph." Felicks pouted. "I'm tempted to watch next time."

"W-Watch?" Matthew exclaimed. "Why would you want to...?"

Felicks smirked and said no more.

_He's so... so weird...!_ Matthew shuddered and started drawing the next page. _Why does he want to watch?_ "Um, could we work now? By ourselves? Alone? Without you here?"

"Fine..."

"Thank you very much."

The two worked a while longer. However, the occasional stares made it hard to focus.

"Err, Yong Soo..." Matthew shifted in his seat and gave him a concerning look.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"No, it's nothing..." The blonde leaned forward and whispered with the hint of a smile, "I just enjoy saying your name."

Yong Soo looked down and blushed lightly, smiling.

Matthew pulled away and continued to draw, looking at an outline they had put together on Sunday. "I think this is going very well, in my opinion."

"Yeah. And we still have two weeks."

The older one looked at Yong Soo for a moment, his eyes suddenly sad. He went back to his project. "Yeah."

"Hm? Are you okay?" Yong Soo asked with concern in her voice.

"I-I... wasn't talking about.. the project..."

"O-oh. Then what _exactly_ did you mean?"

Matthew looked to his left... then to his right. He leaned forward to look like he was working and whispered, "Us."

"Well, that's going great too." Yong Soo said cheerfully, though he mindfully kept his voice down.

"You really think so?" the other questioned, hopeful.

The other nodded and smiled kindly. "Yes, yes I do."

"Heh.." Matthew smiled back, his cheeks pink. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too." Never mind if it made that much sense! It was adorable!

"I feel sappy."

"Sappy? Like overly romantic and corny?"

Matthew nodded. "It sounds like something from my aunt's Korean dramas."

"Haha! Those things!" Yong Soo laughed.

"Yeah. I stopped watching them when I got through twenty minutes of 'Stairway to Heaven'." The blonde rolled his eyes. "The drama in that thing is ridiculous!"

"I know, right?"

Matthew's smile widened. "Then I tried to watch the movie 'Smile Mom' and got frustrated when my aunt turned it off because they were in the middle of this _super_ intense argument!"

"I've seen that one too!"

"Really?" Matthew laughed. "And that one part, right?"

"Heh, yeah..." The two continued talking for a while more.

Matthew's laughter was drowned out by the bell when it notified students that class was over. "Huh... Funny, that was quick."

"Yeah, well... Time flies when you're having fun." Yong Soo smiled at Matthew.

The blush on his cheeks darkened and he managed a nod, packing his notebooks and materials away. Mattew waited by the doorway, waiting for his lover. "Hmm..."

He suddenly noticed Arthur staring directly at him. He also happened to be approaching him...

"A-Arthur?"

The Brit looke him straight in the eyes and Matthew had to refrain from gasping. The purple circle under his eyes were worse than he thought. "Where... is Al?"

"He's back in DC... Why?"

"He.." Arthur folded his arms over his chest. "He left without saying any goodbyes to me."

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, but he was in a rush because something urgent came up..."

Arthur nodded, not very convinced. "I see... Thanks..." he trudged away to his dorm.

_That was..._

"...weird."

"Didn't he already know he was gone?" Yong Soo said suddenly, standing next to Matthew.

The Canadian shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought he did, too."

"Weird..." Yong Soo mumbled. "Is he in denial?"

"Al says Arthur _really_ loves him. He was really crushed when they split." They both turned to go to their dorm, passing by those who took the afternoon classes.

"Um, so..." Yong Soo started once they reached their dorm.

"Hmm?" Mattew unlocked their door and looked back at the Korean when he set his bag down. "What's up?"

"What should we do _now?_"

Matthew shrugged (again). "I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"None. Zip. Zero. Nada."

"That helps. A lot."

"I know, right?"

The blonde smiled and came up from behind him, hugging him from the waist.

"H-huh?" Yong Soo turned to look back at him

"I feel... touchy..." Matthew mumbled into his back, blushing.

"You _always_ feel touchy." Yong Soo chuckled.

"But I feel even more touchier after... Well, you know..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you _really_ wanna do?"

"Stay with you..." The blonde admitted, eyes drooping while he moved over to face Yong Soo in the middle of his hug instead.

"Well, I'm right here. Yayyy."

"Haha. Yeah, you are."

Yong Soo's smile grew more gentle, and he leaned forward to kiss Matthew's forehead.

"Nn.." Matthew blushed. _He's suddenly being really cute..._

"Um..." Yong Soo drew away, looking back down.

"Ah, well... Maybe we should..." Matthew thought for a moment. "Uh..."

"Whaaat?" Yong Soo pressed.

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know."

"Alright then. I don't know is fun."

"My favorite game."

Enough sarcasm.

"Um, I think we should... work more?" But that sounded boring. Work should only be done in class. Matthew looked at their beds. "I have no idea. You should think of something. Hey.." He frowned. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"...Takeout? Again?"

"Sure." Matthew grabbed his phone and dialed the number to Pizza Hut. "Yay for pizza..."

Pizza was _messy._

Matthew could clearly see this as Yong Soo took a bite of pepperoni pizza and licked the grease off his fingers.

"Um, Yong Soo, I suggest you not be so messy..." Matthew tried and he hoped that he wasn't doing this just because he wanted to see him in a frilly apron while he cleaned. This caused him to shudder in the excitement that he felt at the thought.

"I don't _mean_ to be mess..."

"I hope not..." The older sighed and cut into his pizza. (Yes, he eats his pizza with a fork. He's Matthew. What do you expect? Be thankful he isn't using maple syrup as a dipping sauce.)

"I haven't had pizza in forever!"

"Same... I guess..."

Yong Soo nodded and continued to eagerly eat.

They exchanged a few glances and Matthew finished his piece of pizza. "I'm finished."

"Seriously?" Yong Soo started his fourth, yes, his fourth piece.

"I'm not hungry," was uttered and he cleaned his plate in the sink, tying on his apron and getting ready to clean up, waiting patiently by the dining table.

"Hm. Alright, then."

"Are you going to..." The blonde hesitated. "...eat that whole box?"

"Hmm." Yong Soo stopped mid-bite. "I guess not..." He finally sighed.

"I hope not... I'd like to have at least a few pieces tomorrow. When I have a bigger appetite."

"Yeah. Okay then!" Yong Soo closed the box.

"Thank you," Matthew mumbled, taking his plate and cleaning it in the sink. "Would you like to go out to go do something? Or is staying inside alright?"

"I'd rather stay inside." Yong Soo finally said after thinking for a minute.

"That's fine." The blonde smiled and handed him a glass of milk. "Here. It's good for you."

"I'm tall enough already!" Yong Soo frowned, taking the glass.

"It's so your bones don't turn to jell-o."

"Nn." Yong Soo pouted. "Yes, mother." He took a sip from the glass. "I've never liked milk."

"Milk is good for you. I like milk. You sound like a book character," the other teased, winking at Yong Soo.

"Huh? What book character?" Yong Soo frowned.

"From that book I was reading."

"Oh. Really?" He took another sip.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah..." He stepped over and draped his arms over Yong Soo's shoulders. "Hmm..."

Yong Soo met his gaze. "What?"

"Suddenly wanting to hug you."

Sent via Facebook Mobile

"Hehe, okay~" Yong Soo smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist.

The blonde leaned closer and kissed Yong Soo on the forehead. "You're fun to hug. I want to keep you all to myself..."

"Really?" Yong Soo blushed. "What if I left?"

"Oh." The older nuzzled his cheek with his own and admitted, "I would be very sad... I feel like we've met before, that's why I've tried to be so close to you, but I didn't say a word." Matthew pulled back and smiled gently. "Have we... met before?"

"Huh...?" Yong Soo frowned thoughtfully. "No, never... not until you moved here."

Matthew thought for a moment. "Huh..." He looked at the table to distract him. "But you had long hair that you loved to put in a braid with this... this red hair-tie..."

"...What?" Yong Soo looked confused. "My hair's always been short."

"Um... Oh, I'm sorry... Wrong person." Matthew sighed. "I must have mistaken you for the wrong person."

"Yeah, I guess so. Kinda weird..."

"Do you know anyone who looks like that? Like you, with the whole curl, but with longer hair and gets embarassed easily?"

"Um, no. No, I don't." Yong Soo chuckled nervously. "Sorry I can't be any more help."

Matthew gave up. "Never mind... He was a friend of Leon's and all..." He blushed at the mention of his old boyfriend. "We met and got along and... fooled around and..." His blush darkened. "That's how I learned how to..."

"Oh.. really?" Yong Soo smirked. "Your backstory gets more and more perverted."

"Aye!" Mattew snapped, his blush deepening ten-fold. "No, it's because I slowly get older! Didn't _you_ ever get curious when you were younger?"

"Hmm... nope. _I_ was a gentleman." He said.

He was lying. After all, when he was younger, he went through a groping stage... he got over it.

"I'm not able to believe you on that one."

"Hmph. Fine then."

Matthew ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, hugging him closely with affection. "Hmm."

Yong Soo smiled warmly and hugged him back once more.

The blonde looked to the side and hid his face in his shoulder. "C-Can we... sleep in the same bed? Just for the hell of it...?"

"Huh? S-sure... w-why the hell not?"

The other laughed and gave Yong Soo a quick peck on the cheek before wiping the table down with a clean towel. "This week has been quite... interesting."

"Ya think?" Yong Soo chuckled.

"Meh. Well, lessee..." Matthew checked the time. 7:00pm. "What to do now..."

"Uh... I have no idea, as usual." Yong Soo sighed, pulling away.

"As usual..." The blonde sighed and untied his apron, throwing it to the side. "I'm sorry. I'm out of ideas as well."

"Well, maybe we should..."

_Knock knock._

"I'll get it!" Yong Soo said suddenly, rushing to the door and opening it.

"Yong Soo..."

Matthew looked up at the voice that sounded exactly like his Korean boyfriend's, minus the cheerfulness that wasn't included in the stranger's tone. "Eh?"

"Eh...?" Yong Soo stared at his likeness standing at the doorway.

Haneul, his twin brother, stood right in front of him, hair tied in a braid that was held by a red ribbon and draped down his back. "I didn't know you were interested in the fine arts," he stated flatly, his hazel eyes boring into his counterpart's.

"Um..." Yong Soo chuckled nervously. "And, uh, who are you again?"

"Are you serious...?" Haneul scowled and pointed to himself. "Haneul. Your brother. Your _twin_ brother. The one who was separated from you at birth."

"Separated at birth...?" Yong Soo looked down. "That sounds kind of outlandish,"

"They never told you? Not Kiku? Not Yao?" His counterpart rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be blunt here. Why didn't you ever come looking for me? There's no way you couldn't have known who I was."

The blonde caught a glimpse of Haneul and his eyes widened. _What is_ he _doing here?_

Yong Soo stared at him, eyes blank. "I never... knew..."

Haneul started straight ahead. "Of course you didn't. You're just as naïve as they all say."

Yong Soo winced. "I'm sorry, but I really didn't."

"I guess it's not your fault. If you never met your twin, you wouldn't want to believe it either that you even had one in the first place." Haneul held out a piece of paper. "I came from where Yao and Kiku are staying. They use me like I'm you. You should read this."

Yong Soo took the paper and read what was written on it in neat, careful, handwriting.

"Apparently," Haneul began, just to summarize it for him. "I got sent here on purpose so we could 'meet up' and 'unite'."

"I see. And they've waited all this time for us to 'meet up' and 'unite'?"

"They figured we weren't old enough up until now."

"Not old enough... We're sixteen!"

Haneul nodded, agreeing with him. "I know. I didn't find it fair either." He peered behind Yong Soo, spotting Matthew, who was glued to the spot by the table. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Matthew..." Yong Soo said, smiling. "Hey, Mattie! _Now_ I think I know what you were talking about!"

Matthew tried to hide behind the lamp shade, but it was no luck. He came out and nodded, shyly. "Y-Yeah... Th-This is Haneul, my childhood friend..."

"Mattie?" The nickname had slipped without Haneul even noticing and he looked... surprised. Something not many people knew he could express with the blank look he usually held. "I didn't know you went here either.."

"H-Hi, Haneul," the blonde stuttered. "N-Nice to see you again..." Unconsciously, he grabbed at Yong Soo's sleeve for support, possibly comfort.

"Are you two...?"

"Um... Y-yeah." Yong Soo mumbled, looking down.

Haneul's eyebrows scrunched up and he took a minute to think. "Cool."

The only American in the room hesitated before he said, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Um..."

An awkward silence ensued.

The Korean with the longer hair took the note back and stepped away slowly. "I'll come and visit later... I'll leave you two so you can have some..." He frowned. "...alone time."

"O-okay." Yong Soo said, and instinctively reached for his hand. "Cone back soon, okay?"

Haneul gave him a look. "Sure." And he left.

Matthew looked a little freaked. "Wow."

"No kidding." Yong Soo said quietly, turning back to him.

"I didn't know you had a... And that he was your..."

"I didn't either..."

Matthew clung to his arm and sighed, suddenly extremely tired. "I'm ready to get to sleep," he mumbled, looking up at him cutely.

"Yeah..." He said, cheeks turning a light pink. "Sure."

"Mm..." The blonde turned to go get his pajamas.

Yong Soo headed to his side of the room and pulled his shirt off to wear his oversized t-shirt and boxers.

Matthew came back in long pajama pants and a spare black shirt. He sat on his bed, looking a bit awkward while he toyed with the comforter's label.

Yong Soo leaned back against the headboard.

"So, um..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna... lay down now...?"

"You do that."

The blonde hesitated. "Yeah..." He lifted up the sheets and rolled into the warmth that was Yong Soo's bedsheets.

Yong Soo smiled down at him.

Matthew looked up from his spot and smiled back, kindly. "Are you gonna sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Matthew sat up to kiss him goodnight. "Will you help me fall asleep? I have difficulty falling asleep." He smiled, innocently.

"How do I help you go to sleep...?"

"I don't know. Come here." Matthew grabbed his hand and guided him so he would lay down.

"Um..."

The blonde wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's waist and held him so they were front to front. He hid his face in the Korean's shoulder. "With your warmth."

Yong Soo blushed once more, but wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"Heh, you're blushing."

"A-am I...?"

The other nodded, smiling against his tan skin. "Yes, you are."

Yong Soo sighed, but ended up smiling again. "I guess I am."

"Yaay..." Matthew chuckled at himself and nuzzled Yong Soo's collarbone, tickling him the slightest with his blonde locks. For once he forgot all about his worries and fell asleep without a problem, whispering, "Goodnight, Yong Soo..."

"'Night, Matthew..." Yong Soo murmured before falling asleep as well.

**Nani:** **And Haneul appears. DUN DUN DUN.**

**So... hullo, peoples. Remember us? We're back. Well, at least, this story is back. I guess it was kinda on hiatus... *short* but we're back! Anyways, we thank everyone who actually cared and waited patiently for being so... well, patient. It means a lot!**

**As usual, please review. :3**

**Kristen: I'm sorry for Haneul (North Korea) being so OOC. This was back when I first started role-playing him, so… But I think I've improved since then! (This was written back in late-May.) And Mattie, why are you so corny? (Because I'm a hopeless romantic. *shot*)**

**ALERT! There will no longer be a lemon, as planned. Sorry, I haven't been able to write lemons for some time now, I guess I'm losing confidence in my solo skills. So there will probably only be foreplay in the expected lemon's spot! I'm sorry for the disappointment!**


End file.
